My Blacksmith
by thakidisbac
Summary: Zoro meets a girl with a hidden secret, only people who lost someone will be able to see her. Will Zoro be able to break her curse? ZoroXOC with some LuNa
1. Chapter 1

**I know what this looks like, a new fanfic and I haven't even finished Mirror of Wish yet...well I blame the plot bunnies ^o^...this is my OC Cherry from Mirror of Wish and yes I did change her personality just a tiny bit. I wanted a fanfic for Cherry and Zoro and i hope this will turn out good**

**Oda owns One Piece not me :/**

* * *

><p>"How is everyone?" Nami said "That storm was the worst one yet."<p>

The crew is currently sailing on the Grand Line after their trip to Fishman Island. Then the storm took Nami by surprise by coming from below and above at the same time. She hoped everyone was safe but she had a bad feeling.

"I'm fine Nami dear" Sanji said as he pushes away the broken pieces of wood that fell on him.

"We're fine over here Nami" Robin said as she pointed to herself, Franky, and Usopp.

"I'm sorry sis, I couldn't get the Coup de Burst ready fast enough for us to miss it" Franky said.

"My head hurts but other than that I can live another day but I'm already dead, Yohoho" Brook said as he held his head.

"Alright that's five who answered me. Luffy, Zoro, Chopper are you guys alright?" Nami said. As she looked around she saw Luffy's Straw Hat on top of some debris, "Please be alright Luffy" Nami said as she pushed the debris around, she sighed a breathe of relief as Luffy's body could be seen.

"Nami, you have to save Chopper, he came out of my grasp" Luffy said as he looks up at Nami with a sad smile.

"I'm okay Luffy" Chopper's timid voice replied while sniffing "Zoro got me and threw me back on board but…" at this Chopper started crying "He went over board instead of me."

Robin went to Chopper and started to calm him down and giving him comforting words.

"Damn, shitty swordsman" Sanji replied as he looked over the railing for any signs of Zoro, "Damn, I don't see him anywhere" Sanji said

At this everyone started calling out for Zoro hoping they will see or hear him but the results were negative.

"Everybody let's first try to clean up Sunny and I will go and look at my maps to see if there is one near by" Nami said after she help Luffy in a sitting position.

Everyone except Luffy help clean up as Nami went to the library to check her map. Luffy stayed seated with his hat covering his eyes.

"I promised myself I never wanted to have that lost feeling again" Luffy whispered as tears were seen going down his face.

***Zoro's location***

Zoro felt like crap, actually beyond crap. He remember going after Chopper and throwing him back on Sunny but then he lost his footing and sunk fast with the currents pulling his body away from Sunny. Yet for some reason he felt warm and something or someone currently sitting on him.

Zoro opened his eye and was staring into some brown eyes. He blinked, and then they blinked and finally the person decided to get off him. Now that the person is off of him he could see this person is a woman in dark jeans with a red fitted top as her hair was tied neatly in a pony tail.

"I am going to take a guess and say you can see me" the woman said as she looks at Zoro.

Zoro simply nodded and asked "Who are you, what place is this and my swords?"

"My name is Cherry; you are in my makeshift bed in my blacksmith workshop. As for your swords I clean them up a bit and they are safely prop next to you" she said proudly.

Zoro look to his left and saw his swords propped against the wall. "Thanks woman for your help but I have to leave and find my crew" Zoro said as he sat up but a cold hand stop his movements and gently push him back on the bed.

"Sorry but I can't do that; first you never told me your name, second you will not be moving with those wounds" Cherry said.

At this Zoro began to scowl, "Woman if you don't let me leave freely I will cut you" Zoro growled.

Cherry starts to smile and says, "You still haven't told me your name so I will call you Tiger since you like to growl" she says as he looks down at Zoro.

"Damn it woman don't be giving me nicknames" Zoro growled as he stared down the woman.

"Whatever you say Tiger" Cherry said as she walks away "Before I forget, sleep tight."

"I'm not sleepy and my name is Roronoa –yawn- Zoro" Zoro said as his eyes began to droop close. Soon snores could be heard from Zoro.

"Night…Zoro" Cherry whispered as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Just to let you know this fic is totally NOT part of Mirror of Wish...Soo rate and review thankies :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks KyokoRenea for my first reviewer, you rock XD. Thanks for everyone who favorite/alerted for the story, you make me so happy .!**

* * *

><p>"<em>You must save her because you are the only one who can find her heart".<em>

Zoro woke up and look around the room trying to figure out where that voice came from. "Save her?" Zoro questioned out loud.

"_Yes, only you, Roronoa Zoro can save Cherry from her curse"._

Zoro shook his head to get rid of the annoying voice. He barely knew this Cherry woman and now this mystery voice wants him to find her heart to save her. Zoro scoffed and push the covers off of him. He grabs his swords and places them on his hip. He stands from the bed and stretches his body with little pain. He opens the door and is met with the smell of food.

"I guess I am hungry" Zoro said as his stomach growled at the aroma.

After getting lost a couple of times he finds the kitchen where the woman, Cherry, is currently cooking breakfast.

"Morning Tiger" Cherry calls over her shoulder "Breakfast will be ready in a minute".

Zoro simply grunted and took a seat at the table.

"So, how was your sleep?" Cherry asks as she flips the pancakes.

"Fine" Zoro grumbled. He didn't know if she was friend or foe so he answered as little as possible.

"Not a morning person I see", Cherry laughs and places the food on the plate, "Well eat up" she said as a hot plate of food sat in front of Zoro.

Zoro stared at the food then he looks at Cherry and says, "Why are you not eating?"

"Food is just something my body doesn't need", Cherry said as she sips her water, "Go ahead and eat, I promise your food is safe", she said smiling, "But it's been awhile since I cooked but it is edible."

Zoro looks back at his food and ate hungrily, "It's not bad and you could give ero-cook a run for his money", Zoro said between bites.

"Ero-cook? His he one of your friends?" Cherry asked.

"He's just a shitty cook on our pirate ship" Zoro said.

"Oh so, you're a pirate. From which crew?" Cherry asks.

Zoro stops eating and stands from the table, "Thanks for the food but I have to get going".

Cherry smiles sadly and says, "Oh, okay, that's fine, I shouldn't have kept you here any longer than you wanted", she cast her eyes down to the table, "It just been a while since I had someone who could see me."

Zoro raise his eyebrow at Cherry and felt bad for thinking she was a Marine. She only wanted to ask questions because she was curious, "Well, you can help me find a snail phone so I can contact my crew."

At this Cherry's face brighten and a grin split her face in half, "Sure thing Tiger."

Zoro growled, "My name is Zoro not Tiger."

***On the Thousand Sunny***

"Guys, I found an Island", Nami said as she walked into the galley with her map.

"Awesome Nami, where is the Island?" Luffy asked as his smile returned.

Nami unrolls the map, "We are here", she points to an area on the Grand Line sea, "And here", she points to the small island, "Is where Zoro should have wash up at with the way the currents went yesterday" Nami said proudly.

"Nami-san, you are so beautiful when you talk about your maps so dearly" Sanji said as his body wiggled.

"What are you talking about Sanji? Nami is always beautiful even when she doesn't talk maps" Luffy says as he picks his nose.

Robin laughs behind her hand, Nami face started to turn red as Sanji on the other hand saw red, and everyone else just gawked at Luffy.

"Shitty captain" Sanji yelled as he started kicking Luffy.

Luffy blocks Sanji's kicks and laughs at his attempts.

-Ahem- "Nami, how long before we get to the Island" Robin said.

"It will take us two days" Nami said while snapping out of her stupor.

"Sanji when will the food be done?" Robin asked.

Sanji stops fighting with Luffy and went 'ero-cook' mode, "Why it is almost done my lovely", Sanji said as his body danced.

Nami mouths 'Thank You' to Robin as she understood Robin's intentions. Robin smiles and continues to distract Sanji.

"Hey Usopp, do you think Luffy likes Nami?" Chopper whispered as he eyed Luffy.

"I'm not sure Chopper" Usopp whispered back.

The snail phone started to ring and Franky answered it since he was closest.

"Everyone, its Zoro-bro!" Franky said.

Everyone ran towards Franky and started talking all at once calling for Zoro.

"**One at a time guys" Zoro replied.**

"Zoro are you alright?" Luffy said.

"**Yeah, Luffy, I'm fine" Zoro replied.**

"Zoro, forgive me for causing you trouble" Chopper said as tears prick his eyes.

"**Chopper, you never cause me trouble since it is usually me who cause you trouble", Zoro replied, "Plus be a man and dry your tears".**

"Zoro I'm glad you are okay" Usopp said.

"Same here Zoro" Robin said.

"**Thanks Usopp, Robin", Zoro said sheepishly.**

"Yohohoho, I thought I would never hear you again but then again I don't have ears to listen" Brook said while laughing.

"**If you don't have ears to listen then how are you hearing me talk?" Zoro replied with a smirk.**

"Shitty Swordsman, causing us trouble" Sanji said with a little bit a care.

"**Shut it, shitty cook" Zoro replied with some care.**

"Zoro, is the Island you on called Sentry?" Nami asked.

"**Hold on, let me ask Cherry", Zoro said. Voices could be heard going back and forth and Zoro said, "Yeah that's the Island. So how many days before you reach here?"**

"We will be there in two days, tops" Nami said.

"**Alright, I guess I will see you guys in two days" Zoro said**.

Goodbyes were said and Franky hung up the snail phone.

"I wonder what kind of person would help Zoro without being scared of him" Usopp said.

"Whoever it is has my thanks for saving Zoro", Luffy said with a grin.

***Zoro and Cherry***

Zoro hung up the snail phone and a smile could be seen on his face. He turns to Cherry and says, "Thanks for your help…Cherry", he says as his face tinted a little red.

Cherry smiles, "You are welcome…Tiger". Cherry starts to laugh at Zoro's now scowling face.

"Damn woman and her nicknames" Zoro mumbled.

"Well, we have two days to get to know each other before you leave Zoro" Cherry says.

Zoro looks at Cherry and turns his red face, "Whatever, woman."

Cherry laughs at his tough guy attitude and pulls him by the arm. Zoro doesn't resist and allows Cherry to drag him back to her house.

* * *

><p><strong>As always review and tell me what you like or dislike...until next time :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay new chappie! this took me the whole night/morning to write this and i tried to make it long enough for you guys...Thank you for your reviews/favorites/alerts it is much appreciated XD**

* * *

><p>"Hey, was that?" Mark said as he watched Zoro get pulled by Cherry.<p>

"Yeah, that was defiantly Cherry" Kevin said as he sip his drink.

"I will go call Clark to let him know we found his 'pet'" Kevin said as he moved from the table.

"**What is it?" Clark answered gruffly.**

"You know how you said to search every Island to find her?" Kevin answered.

"**Yeah, what about her" Clark asked as his interested was peaked.**

"Well we have good news and bad news" Kevin said.

"**Tell me the good news first" Clark said.**

"We found her on Sentry Island and her curse is still on her" Kevin said.

"**But…" Clark said impatiently.**

"It seems that 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro can see her as well and is currently with her" Kevin said.

"…**Good work you two, I will reward you when I arrive in two days" Clark said as he starts to laugh evilly.**

"What do you want us to do for those two days?" Kevin asked.

"**Follow them and make sure that 'Pirate Hunter' does not figure out her curse" Clark said.**

"Yes, Sir, we will" Kevin said as he hung up.

While walking back to tell Mark the news he could help but feel bad for reporting to Clark about Cherry. To him, Cherry was like a little sister he never had but once Clark set his eyes on her, she became Clark's new 'pet'. Yet, he was glad that Clark didn't find out that it was him that help Cherry escape from the castle.

"I hope 'Pirate Hunter' can free her before Clark arrives" Kevin whispered, hoping his little prayer of hope would reach someone.

"Kevin, what are you mumbling about?" Mark asked.

"Just thinking how I will spend my rewards from Clark" Kevin said.

"No way, did Clark say he will reward us?" Mark said as his eyes turned Beli.

"Yeah and for us to follow those two around to make sure 'Pirate Hunter' doesn't lift her curse", Kevin said as he waved for another drink, "He also said he will be here in two days…thanks" Kevin said as he nodded towards the woman.

"About time we did something fun, I was getting bored traveling with no luck" Mark said as he stretched his body.

***Zoro & Cherry***

"So, Tiger, tell me more about your crew, the Straw Hats" Cherry said as she lead Zoro to the sofa.

"How do you know that's my crew?" Zoro asked as he watches her walk into the kitchen.

"Well that's easy, since the Marineford incident, I saw how strongly he cared for his family and I admire his strength" Cherry said as she brought out two cups of hot tea.

Zoro reaches for the cup and brushes Cherry's fingers. He felt a spark go through his arm and pulled back from Cherry's outstretch hand. Cherry frowns at his actions and places the cup on the table next to him. Zoro looks at his hand then looks at Cherry's confused face.

He felt bad for pulling back but that spark had warmed his body in ways he thought he forgot a long time ago. Zoro blinks and stares at the green tea.

"Just to let you know, it's not poison", Cherry said quietly, "So you don't have to stare it down."

"I just thought I saw an image of a locket but it's gone now" Zoro said as he took a sip of tea.

Zoro failed to noticed Cherry stiffen when his said locket.

_It can't be THAT locket Zoro saw but I wonder._

"What did the locket look like, if I may ask?" Cherry said hoping her voice didn't give her away.

"I am not sure of the shape but it had a ruby in the middle" Zoro said as he locked eyes with Cherry.

_Damn, that is my locket but why did it show itself to Zoro?_

"What's bothering you?" Zoro said as he continued to stare.

_Crap, he caught me…should I tell him the truth or lie. _

"Hey, Cherry why are you crying?" Zoro said as his face soften, "Talk to me."

_Great, I knew my emotions wouldn't hold out but I really want to keep this as a secret._

Cherry wipes her face hurriedly and dashed to her room. The sound of a door slamming took Zoro out of his concern. He scowls as he debates whether or not to demand why she cried or just wait.

Zoro gets up and walks down the hall to Cherry's bedroom. He takes a seat in front of her door with his back against the wall while his swords rest next to him. Zoro glares at the door but a yawn breaks his concentration.

Cherry is sitting on her bed as she allows her tears to run down faster. She really didn't want to think about that locket or Clark but her thoughts refused to let her escape. Cherry then hears Zoro outside of her door.

_I hope he doesn't expect me to explain my reason for my tears. Please don't knock on my door._

Cherry waits for the knock but no heavy fist was banging on her door. Curiosity got the best of her as she walked to the door. She quietly opens the door and sees Zoro's sleeping face. She sighed a breath of relief and walks back into her room. She comes back into the hallway with a blanket in her arms.

Once she places the blanket on Zoro he spoke, "It's not my business but I am here when you want to talk", as his lone eye opens and stares at Cherry.

"Thanks, Tiger", Cherry answers as a smile replaced her sad demeanor, "I'll be sure to remember".

Zoro smirks, "Whatever, damn woman", as he closes his eye and sleeps.

Cherry smiles bigger and goes back into her room.

***Thousand Sunny***

Nami was currently working on her map to finish last minute touches.

"Nami, can I talk to you?" Robin said as she stood in the doorway of the library.

"Come in Robin, I will be done in a second" Nami said without looking up.

Robin walked into the library and sat down near Nami. Robin uses her powers to reach a book on the top shelf and began reading.

"Finished", Nami said as she stretched her body, "What would you like to talk about?" as she looks at Robin.

"Well", Robin said as she closes her book, "I wanted to know what your feelings or thoughts are to Luffy".

Nami face starts to heat up and she looks away from Robin's stare. "I am not really sure. I mean Luffy is an idiot, he always thinks with his stomach, he also gets impressed too easy, he is a terrible liar, and he won't take 'no' for an answer…but he is always there when I need him, he never judged me, he always know how to make me smile, and he always keep a promise" Nami said as her face emotions changed with each statement.

"You say you don't know but your answers give me a different answer" Robin said with a knowing smile.

Nami growls at Robin for she knows Robin was right. Nami then sighs and places her hands on her face.

"Robin what should I do? My feelings for Luffy I held were kept away but being away those two years unlock them", Nami looks at Robin with a helpless look, "I think I'm falling for Luffy" Nami admitted.

"What do you plan to do with these feelings now that you have finally admitted it to yourself" Robin said as she smiles at Nami.

"That's the problem, whenever he smiles at me or just compliment me on something simple my mind goes to mush" Nami said, "So when I do want to tell him I freeze."

Before Robin could reply to Nami, Luffy interrupts them, "Hey Nami can I tell you something…oh hey Robin" Luffy said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Luffy ask as he looks between Robin's known smile and Nami's red face, "Did I miss something important?" Luffy said as he tilts his head to the side.

"No, Luffy just girl stuff you don't want to hear but then again maybe you should know that Nami" but before Robin could finish, Nami lunged at her.

Instead of Nami falling on Robin she fell through Robin's clone and straight into Luffy making them fall to the floor. Luffy's eyes became huge and a tint of red was seen on his face.

"Oh my, I didn't know that would happen" Robin said while laughing behind her hand, "Well I guess I should leave now, so you two can talk."

Robin closes the door to the library but she made sure she left behind an eye and ear.

"Sorry Luffy, I'll move off first" Nami said as her face turned a darker red.

"Yeah, sure thing Nami" Luffy said as he tries to control his emotions with Nami on top of him.

Once Nami is off of Luffy, she helps him up and notices how much taller he has gotten over the last two years. Luffy on the other hand notices how Nami's face is much softer without a scowl.

-Ahem- "So Luffy, what did you need to tell me?" Nami said as she broke eye contact with Luffy.

"Right…mmm, I forgot" Luffy says as he starts to laugh.

Nami smiles at Luffy's antics and pinches his cheek playfully, "Silly" Nami replies as she lets go of Luffy and walks toward the door.

Nami looks at Luffy and saw him standing there holding his cheek, she smiles again and walks out the library.

"I'm sorry I lied to you Nami, but I wanted to tell you that I think I'm in love with you" Luffy whispers.

Robin smiles gently at Luffy's words and continues to read her novel on her lawn chair.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay it is now 1:40am and i am tired and hungry : so not a good combo but anyways i hope you guys like this because i wont be updating next wk got college work to do *boo*...Rate and Review thanks XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**XD you can say you love me I wouldn't mind :D...as promised a new chappie for My Blacksmith after a wk of writer's block, i must say once i started writing this chappie i couldn't stop! it is 7 pgs long in Word 0_0...I am done yapping now so read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Clark smiles at the wonderful information of his found 'pet'. He walks to his room and opens the top drawer. In this drawer is a heart locket with a ruby gem in the middle. He opens the locket and beautiful music plays softly. <strong>(AN: listen to Galaxia's Locket Music)** His smile grows wider as he cannot wait for his beloved 'pet' to hear the melody. He closes the locket ending the beautiful sound. He walks out of his room then down the stairs to leave out of his castle. He walks to his private docks and boards his ship. He unfurls the sail and set his ship on course to Sentry Island.

"Soon my pet, we will be together and this song will be the only thing you will ever hear" Clark laughs evilly as the wind picks up and pushes his ship along the sea.

***Cherry & Zoro***

"_No, anything but that please" Cherry begged as she grabs onto Clark's leg, "I do not wish to hear the melody"._

"_It is too late my dear, you seem to have forgotten who owns you" Clark sneered as he shook Cherry off. Clark looks at the frighten villagers and saw their confused looks, a creepy smile paints his lips. He reaches inside his pocket and reveals a heart shape locket with the ruby shining brightly against the moonlight. "You all are in a treat tonight…my 'pet' was supposed to kill everyone but it seems she still has a soft heart"._

_Clark opens the locket and a beautiful sound starts playing. The villagers became shocked as a figure of a small woman was seen appearing next to him. _

"_I'm sorry" Cherry whispers as her mind went blank making her stare off in the distance._

"_Now, Cherry dear, kill them all" Clark demanded as he places the playing locket around Cherry's neck._

"_As you wish, master" Cherry says with a wicked smile. The villagers were soon falling over each other to try an escape from Cherry's wrath. _

_Clark laughs evilly as he watches his 'pet' murder the villagers, "Cherry you did well" Clark says as he takes off the locket and end the melody._

_Cherry wakes up and is met with the carnage she just did to the unsuspecting villagers._

"_Now, the next time I say kill, you kill" Clark says darkly as he picks up the bag of treasure._

_Cherry looks at her reflection in a window and faces herself covered in blood…fresh blood…_

Cherry wakes up with a start as fresh tears roll down her face.

"Not that memory again" Cherry whispers as she look down and envisioned the blood of the villagers staining her small hands.

The sound of a door opening, snap Cherry out of her thoughts as she hurriedly wipe the tears from her face. Cherry looks up and faces Zoro who is leaning against the doorframe. Zoro facial expression had a look of worry.

"Hey Tiger," Cherry says as she smiles brightly, "Did you sleep well?"

Zoro comes off the doorframe and sits on the bed to face Cherry. He moves his hand and brush a lone tear on her cheek. "You look better with a smile," Zoro whispers as he stares at Cherry.

"Do I hear Tiger being nice early in the morning?" Cherry jokes as her cheeks tint red, "I like it better with a scowl on your face".

Zoro growls and moves from the bed heading towards the door. Before he could reach the door, he felt Cherry holding on to his robe, "What woman".

"Thanks for not asking," Cherry whispers, "So let's go into town and see what kind of events are going on today".

Zoro smiled at her thanks and walk out the room to head to the kitchen.

_I hope I will never have to tell Zoro what makes me cry._

***Thousand Sunny***

Robin was currently sipping her cool drink and reading her latest horror novel. Suddenly a shadow towers over her blocking the sun. Robin looks up from her book and was greeted by Franky.

"Ah, Franky…is something bothering you?" Robin asks as she closes her novel.

"Yeah I was wondering if you noticed how Luffy is acting towards Nami lately." Franky replied

"Ah yes, those two are quite a pair if you ask me…take a seat and I will tell you what I know" Robin said as she offered the chair next to her.

Franky sits next to Robin and pulls his shades up to look at Robin better, "Okay Robin, I am all ears".

"Before I tell you what I know, tell me what you know"

"Okay, well you noticed how Luffy always be giving Nami compliments and today both of them would glance at the other when the other wasn't watching but if they caught one another they both have red faces."

"Mmm, this has gotten pretty interesting. It seems that they both have feelings for each other but at the last minute they back out in telling this feelings."

"Mmm, that is interesting but I wish Zoro-bro was here because he could help us"

"Franky, are you suggesting we play matchmaker?"

"Yeah that is what I am suggesting but knowing Sanji he would not approve so that's why we need Zoro to hold him back."

"We still have Usopp, Chopper, Brook, and you to help hold Sanji back"

In front of them Brook was playing a soft melody making Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper fall asleep.

Robin and Franky look at each other and says, "Brook can put Sanji to sleep".

"So what are your ideas on making them tell each other?" Franky asks.

"Well first we need to…" Robin whispers her plan to Franky making his eyes widen.

"Are you sure that will work? I meant Luffy is pretty slow to some things" Franky said.

"Trust me it will work and we might need Chopper to help out incase Sanji tries to kill Luffy" Robin says with a smirk.

"Alright with me…so when will the plan start?" Franky ask as he stands up.

"Maybe at dinner and could you tell Brook to come over so I can tell him the plan".

Franky walks over to Brook and pointed to Robin, "Sanji forgive me but Nami smile is more precious than your infatuation" Robin whispers as Brook stood in front of her.

"Why Robin, have you decided to show me your panties?" Brook asks

Robin smile as she crosses her arms, "Brook don't make me break you"

"Yohoho, Robin you are quite scary when you are provoked" Brook says uneasily.

Robin lowered her arms and proceeds to tell Brook her plan to match Luffy and Nami. Brook laughs happily and goes to his room to find his lullaby song.

***Cherry & Zoro***

"Oh Tiger look at this flyer!" Cherry squeals as he show Zoro a flyer with 'party' in big letters, "We should go"

"I will be gone by then."

"No, that is the day your crew is coming and it is that night" Cherry said excitedly.

"Will there be sake?" Zoro asks

"Man, Tiger of course, this Island is famous for its grand selection of sake" Cherry said, "But close your mouth…you're drooling" Cherry laughs as Zoro wipes off the drool.

"Be quiet woman" Zoro scowls.

Cherry and Zoro continue down the road and is unaware of two pair of eyes following them.

As Zoro look over at Cherry, a woman walked into Cherry making her fall backwards.

"Ouch, watch where you are…going?" the woman said as she only saw Zoro who was on the other side of her.

The woman dusts herself off and walks on the left of Zoro and hurried down the road without looking back.

Cherry stood frozen next to Zoro as she felt his confused gaze.

"I guess you're wondering how you can see me while that woman only felt me" Cherry said uneasily.

"Answers would be nice" Zoro said huffily.

"Okay but let's go somewhere with less people around" Cherry says as she pulls Zoro down the street to the parlor.

Cherry turn again and they come across a path that leads to the forest. Zoro is saying nothing as he allows Cherry to pull him. They stop in front of an Oak tree and Cherry lets go of Zoro.

"I really, don't know where to start" Cherry says uneasily.

"Start with why I can see you and that woman couldn't" Zoro said as he took a seat in front of the tree.

"Well you can see me because you either lost someone close to you or you saw someone killed in front of you" Cherry says slowly, "And the reason she could only feel me and not see me was that her special person has passed but refused to come to terms".

"Kuina" Zoro whispers as he hand reached for Wado.

"Who is Kuina?" Cherry asks

"My friend who I vowed to be the World's Greatest Swordsman but she died so I am intending to keep my promise for her" Zoro said.

"She was a lucky person to have you as a friend Tiger" Cherry says softly.

"So are you a devil fruit user or something?"

"Oh no it was a curse put on me by…" Cherry slaps her hands to her mouth as her eyes go wide.

"A curse? How could you get curse?" Zoro ask with a lift of his brow.

_I guess now is better than never…I just hope he won't look at me differently._

"Well, I met him five years ago when I was sixteen. He came into my parents' blacksmith workshop looking for a handmade sword. At the time I was at the anvil hammering away at a new project, a pair of rings, for my parents' anniversary. When he saw me he tried to buy me from my parents and of course they said no", at this Cherry smile became sad, "But he said he always get what he wants. When I went into the market I heard this sad but beautiful song playing. I followed it but when I got to the place it stop playing. I turned to walk back but a bucket of powder fell on me making me sneeze. So I shook off the powder and continued on my way to the butchers but for some weird reason he didn't hear or see me. I freak out and ran home but my parents were the same as the butcher" tears are pricking Cherry eyes as she tries to finish, "But that bastard showed up again laughing, saying he owns me now and he can and will do anything to me. My parents start to demand to give me back but I was yelling at them 'I am right here' but he look at me and gave a crooked smile. He then takes out a heart locket with a ruby and opens it. The song from earlier plays and my parents are shock to see me standing in front of them…" Cherry stops as she cries uncontrollably.

"That bastard made me kill my parents!" Cherry screamed.

Zoro face had a look of pure hate as he wishes he could kill that man who gave Cherry so much pain.

"Damn, that is so not good" Kevin said quietly, "Now Pirate Hunter knows".

"Boss will not be happy at all" Mark replied, "Let's go before he hears us."

Cherry cries began to slow down, "Zoro, you must think I am a crybaby since that is the only thing I have been doing around you".

"Cherry" Zoro says softly as he moved closer to her, "What he made you do was sick and wrong, I promise if I see him he will die by my hands".

Cherry looks up at Zoro and a smile forms on her lips, "Tiger, you really know how to cheer a person up"

"Whatever woman…now get up, I am getting hungry and I don't know where the path moved to" Zoro said as he looks around.

"Sure thing Tiger!" Cherry wipes the last of her tears and drags Zoro once again back to town but this time with a lighter heart.

***Thousand Sunny***

"Dinner" Sanji shouted once Nami and Robin were seated.

"Yay, meat!" Luffy yelled as he started going for everyone's food.

Dinner went loud as usual but without the 'shitty cook' or 'shitty swordsman' comments. Robin looks across at Brook and gave him the signal to start.

"Sanji I have this wonderful piece I made up that would make all the women fall over themselves to get to you" Brook said happily.

"Really! That is just what I need more women" Sanji says as a trail of blood floods out his nose.

"Oh no Sanji!" Chopper yelled, "I'll go give him some more blood but Usopp can I get some from you since Zoro isn't here?"

"Sure thing Chopper just let me eat this piece before Luffy get it…LUFFY THAT WAS MINE!" Usopp yelled as Luffy stuff the meat down his throat.

"It's not my fault you waited so long to finish" Luffy replied as he went back to stuffing his face.

"Ah Chopper allow me to help since I did make him in that state" Brook said.

Chopper left out first with Usopp and Brook following. Franky gave Robin the thumbs up as their plan was going smoothly.

"Well, I am going to the workshop" Franky said, "Luffy, if you ever need to talk about any mystery feelings you know where to find me" Franky whispered as he left Luffy with Robin and Nami.

Luffy had a confused look on his face but shrug it off as he continued to stuff his face. Robin gets up quietly and moves to the door without Nami noticing. Nami comes out her thoughts as Luffy smacking became the only sound in the galley.

_Damn Robin…I bet she got Franky and Brook in on this._

"Boy am I full" Luffy said as he peek over his belly, "Hey Nami, what happened with everyone?"

Nami says nothing as she feels her face starting to heat up.

"Hey Nami are you sick or something?" Luffy asked with a concerned voice.

Luffy gets up and walks to Nami, "Hey, you can talk to me if something is bothering you"

Nami faces Luffy and kisses him hard, "You are the one bothering me Luffy" Nami says with a lower tone.

Nami gets up and walks to her room while leaving the door open to the galley. Luffy sat in shock as his mind was trying to figure out what happen.

_Nami just kissed you is what happened and you like it…a lot._

Robin goes back in the galley and sees Luffy red face with a hint of orange gloss on his lips.

"Luffy…earth to Luffy" Robin says as she waves her hand back and forth.

Luffy looked at Robin with a misty look, "Nami lips were on mine".

Luffy gets up and kept repeating 'Nami lips on mine', while touching his lips.

Robin smiles happily as she walks to Franky workshop to tell him that the seed as been planted.

* * *

><p><strong>BAM, bet you didn't see that coming! I kinda feel like I am making Zoro OOC but noone is perfect XD...Reviews are greatly appreciated. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay new chappie and it's long! Thank you everyone for reviewing, story alerting, and adding to fave story, you make me happy! Enjoy the new chapter**

* * *

><p>Luffy still had his fingers to his lips when he laid down, "Nami," Luffy whispers as a smile painted his lips.<p>

It was Nami's night to watch and her fingers were on her lips, "I can't believe I kissed Luffy and actually like it".

"Of course you would like it since you do like him," Robin said making Nami turn to her.

"Robin, do you think by kissing him it will make him understand my feelings?" Nami said.

"They do say actions speak louder than words," Robin said with a smile.

"Yeah my actions do speak louder," Nami replies as she gazes out unto the starry night.

***Zoro & Cherry***

"_Mom, Dad, I'm back," Cherry says happily "I made something for your anniversary"._

"_Cherry! Welcome home dear," Mom says cheerfully._

"_Welcome back Princess," Dad says as he swung Cherry around._

"_Well, well, isn't this a precious sight," Clark says evilly._

"_Get out of here! You don't belong here!" Cherry yelled as she move in between Clark and her parents._

"_Cherry, my pet, just what are you trying to protect from me because I see nothing," Clark says_

"_I'm protecting my parents from you!" Cherry yelled._

"_My pet, you are quite funny since it was you...WHO KILLED THEM!" Clark barked._

_Cherry looks behind her and saw the bloody bodies of her parents, "No, I'm a killer"._

"_Leave her alone you bastard!" a voice shouted._

_Cherry turned back around and saw Zoro standing between her and Clark._

"_Zoro," Cherry whispers._

"_Don't worry, I will always protect you Cherry," Zoro says while smiling at Cherry, "You are not a killer he manipulated your mind to kill them!"_

_Zoro suddenly went still as his words hung in the air. Zoro then starts to cough up blood and his body began to shake uncontrollably…_

"ZORO, NO!" Cherry screamed

Zoro ran into her room, "Cherry snap out of it," he said as he shook her gently.

"Huh? Zoro, you're alive," Cherry says as she threw her body on him.

"Hey, wait, I'm not dressed," Zoro said while trying to fight off his blush and pry off Cherry's arms.

"I don't care," Cherry says as she rubs her face into his chest making him loose his balance and fall to the floor.

"Fine…just stop moving around so much," Zoro said roughly.

"Okay," Cherry whispers.

A couple of minutes passed and Zoro broke the silence, "Damn it woman, what are you doing?" Zoro grunted.

"Oh, nothing just admiring your chest, abs, and arms with my hands," Cherry said while fighting back a smirk.

"Fine, two can play that game," Zoro said as he flipped Cherry on her back making him hover over her body "Not so bold now are we?" Zoro asks as he watches Cherry face turn red.

"Like what you see?" Zoro whispers as he starts to smirk.

Cherry says nothing as her face flushed a darker red. Zoro finally got up a few minutes later but to Cherry it felt like hours. Once Zoro closed the door to the bathroom and turned on the water, Cherry let out a shaky breath as she tried to calm her nerves.

"Damn," Cherry whispers as she feels her flush face "Zoro really do like to tease me," Cherry stares at the bathroom door and an idea popped in her mind, "Just you wait Tiger...I will make you blush the same way".

Zoro stood underneath the cold water hoping it can cool off his body and clear his mind, "Damn, why she let me do that," Zoro says as he rakes through his wet hair "Why did I even act like that?"

"Hurry up in there Tiger or your food will get cold," Cherry yelled at the closed door.

"Alright…just give me a few more minutes," Zoro replied back.

***With Kevin and Mark***

"What do we do now Kevin?" Mark whined as he wipes off his sweat.

"Quit your whining already," Kevin replied back "Besides Clark isn't here yet and he wants us to keep an eye on Cherry".

"How are we going to do that? We don't even know where she lives," Mark says as he kicked a can.

"We should be close by since I heard some people say they saw a green haired man being pulled around by some force," Kevin replies has he looks around.

"There they are," Mark hissed as they saw Zoro and Cherry come from around the corner.

"Don't just stand there…hide!" Kevin replied as they duck into a nearby alley.

"Hey Tiger, since I told you about me, can you tell me about your crew the Straw Hats?" Cherry asked while jumping up and down.

"Yeah…As you know, Luffy is our Captain, Usopp is the sharpshooter and is a bad liar, Nami is a greedy witch but she saved us plenty of time whenever a storm comes, Sanji is an Ero-love cook who flirts with all women but his food is okay, Chopper is our doctor and he is always getting mad at me whenever I take off my bandages, Robin is good with history but is a morbid person on certain things, Franky is our shipwright who only wear Speedos and do this star-pose, and Brook is a walking, talking, skeleton that plays music for us and he is just as bad as Ero-cook by asking women for their panties," Zoro explains as his features changed with each person.

"Wow, your crew sounds interesting and a skeleton that can talk is so cool," Cherry says with stars in her eyes.

Zoro laughs at her excitement making Cherry stick her tongue out at him, "Tiger, tell me about you".

"Well, for one my name is Zoro not Tiger, I want to be the Greatest Swordsman in the world, I want to be stronger for my crew especially for Luffy, and as you can tell I use the three swords style" Zoro said.

"You forgot one thing Tiger," Cherry teased.

"What woman?" Zoro answered while giving her a confused look.

"You have zero sense of direction," Cherry says as she runs from Zoro.

"Why you little," Zoro says as he chased after Cherry who was laughing.

Cherry turned and ran down the alley which Kevin and Mark was hiding at. Zoro followed her, "When I find you, you are going to be sorry," Zoro said.

"What do we do Kevin?" Mark whispered.

"Shut up for one," Kevin replied harshly as he covered Mark's mouth.

But it was too late because Cherry heard them, "Hello? Who's there?" Cherry asked shakily.

"Hey, why you stop running?" Zoro asked once he was by Cherry.

"I thought I heard something," Cherry said as she stared at the shadows behind the crates that held Kevin and Mark.

"It that right?" Zoro said as he reached for his sword.

Before Zoro could pull his sword out, a cat came out of the shadows and meowed at them.

"It was just a cat," Zoro said as he put his sword away.

"Yeah, just a cat," Cherry said as she continued to stare at the crates.

"I thought you wanted to show me the person in town who could see you," Zoro said

"Oh yeah, Ms. Clow," Cherry said, "Let's go Tiger"

Cherry drags Zoro out of the alley and back into the street.

Kevin removes his hand from Mark's mouth, "You're lucky that cat came out in time or we would have been cut up to pieces".

"Yeah we are lucky. So are we following them to this 'Ms. Clow' house?" Mark replied.

"No, we need to find out where those two are staying at first so we can tell Clark when he gets here" Kevin said as he walked out of the alley and into the busy street.

***Thousand Sunny***

Franky was currently in his workshop working on one of the docking station items when he heard commotion from upstairs.

"Get out of here you shitty Captain! Never in your life ask me that again!" Sanji yelled as he kicked Luffy out of the galley, "Damn shitty Captain asking me about my Nami" Sanji huffed and went back to the galley while slamming the door shut.

"Now I will never know," Luffy sighed as he lay on the deck, "Wait, Franky said he would help me if I have any mystery feelings", Luffy says as he puts his fist in his hand.

Luffy gets up and runs to Franky shop but before he could get there he spots Nami on her lawn chair sun bathing. Luffy gawks at Nami and runs straight into the wall, "Crap, that hurt" Luffy said as he held his nose.

"Luffy, are you okay?" Nami said as she walked towards him, "Let me see", Nami said as she moved Luffy's hand.

Luffy stares at Nami with a dazed look.

Nami stops looking at Luffy nose and put her hand on her hip, "Luffy why didn't you pay attention to where you were going?"

Luffy merely grinned at Nami and laughed, "I got distracted".

"And what distracted you enough to make you run into the wall?" Nami asked

"That's easy," Luffy said as he moved his face closer to Nami's, "You".

Nami felt a wave of heat hit her face as Luffy stared into her eyes, "Luffy" Nami whispers.

Luffy closes the gap between them and Nami's eyes grew wide, "That was for yesterday", Luffy whispers against Nami lips.

Nami says nothing as Luffy grins wider and walks backwards to the door. Once he felt the door behind him, Luffy stared at Nami again and went behind the door.

Nami stood in her spot for a while until she felt someone pull her to her seat.

"It seems to me Nami that Luffy does understand your actions," Robin said.

"Yeah…" Nami said with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Hey Franky," Luffy said excitedly.

"Hey Luffy," Franky said as he stops hammering.

Luffy sits Indian style in front of Franky with a huge grin on his face. Franky lifts his shades and stares at Luffy with a confused look.

"What do you want to talk about?" Franky said.

"My mystery feelings for Nami, of course," Luffy stated.

"Oh, well that mystery feeling could only be one thing," Franky said with a smile.

"Will it mess up any chances I have with being King of the Pirates?" Luffy asked with a serious face.

"No, I don't believe it will," at this Luffy started smiling again, "I believe you are in love with Nami," Franky said.

"What do you mean? I love everyone," Luffy said with his head tilted to the side.

"This love is different from friends and family…it's more like when you are with Nami you do things you never think of doing to any of us," Franky said.

"Oh, I think I get it cause I really like kissing Nami," Luffy said happily.

"And I know you don't want to do that with anyone of us," Franky said.

"You're right, I don't," Luffy go up from the floor and dust his pants off, "I will go and tell Nami that I love her".

"Good luck bro" Franky said with tears in his eyes, "And I am not crying".

***At Ms. Clow house***

"Ah, Cherry dear, welcome back," Ms. Clow called out from her rocking chair, "And I see you have a friend…is he the same as you?"

"Hi, Ms. Clow! This is Tiger and he can see me just like you," Cherry replied back while running up to her porch.

"Well, don't just stand there; give this old lady a hug," Ms. Clow said as she stood up from her chair.

Zoro made it to the porch and looked over Ms. Clow and saw that she has blue eyes and white hair. Zoro grunted towards the lady making her smile.

"He is a real charmer Cherry, I can see why you like him," Cherry and Zoro start to blush and made Ms. Clow laugh, "Well, come inside I made cookies".

Once Ms. Clow was out of ear range Zoro whispered to Cherry, "Are you planning to eat any of those cookies even though you know your body can't handle it?"

"Yes, because I never want to see Ms. Clow loose her smile or the warmth that comes from her eyes" Cherry replied back.

"Fine but don't make yourself sick just because you want to please her," Zoro grunted.

"Oh Tiger, I love it when you care for me," Cherry teased.

"Shut up woman," Zoro said with a tint of red shown on his cheeks.

"Have a seat dears and I will bring the milk and cookies out," Ms. Clow said as she went into her kitchen.

"Does she always make cookies?" Zoro asked.

"No, she always cooks them every two weeks," Cherry said as she sat down next to Zoro.

"Here you go dears, warm chocolate chip cookies with milk…enjoy," Ms. Clow said as she places the tray of cookies and milk in front of Zoro and Cherry.

Cherry ate two cookies while Zoro ate the rest.

"Is your name really Tiger because you look so much like that 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro from the Straw Hat crew," Ms. Clow

"I am 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro from the Straw Hat crew," Zoro replied with a smirk when he saw Ms. Clow's eyes grew wide in fascination.

"I'll be a monkey's uncle, Cherry how in the world did you get a whole of him without his Captain Straw Hat Luffy?" Ms. Clow replied with an excited look.

"Tiger here wash up on shore after that bad storm a couple of days ago," Cherry answered.

"You are quite lucky Zoro because the Marines had just left before the storm," Ms. Clow said, "But Cherry, why do you call him Tiger?"

"When he talk to me, he mostly growled and grunted like a Tiger," Cherry said with a smile.

"I want to hear all of your adventures as a Straw Hat because I know the Marines change the stories around to make them look like heroes," Ms. Clow said to Zoro as she sat across from them.

"Well, we had a lot of adventures…where do you want me to start?" Zoro asked.

"Start at the beginning when Straw Hat Luffy recruited you," Ms. Clow replied.

"Alright, it all started when Luffy helped me from a Marine base under the control of Morgan," Zoro said as he smiled at the memory.

Zoro continues his story by describing how they met the rest of their crew, the reasons why they fought the government, the separation and meeting again in 2 years to be stronger for the New World.

Once Zoro finished telling the adventures, Cherry had tears in her eyes and Ms. Clow face was bright with excitement.

"Today has been the second most enjoyable day, thank you Zoro, I have never laugh, cried, and smiled so much in my life," Ms. Clow replied happily.

"Second most enjoyable day, what was your first most enjoyable day?" Cherry asked.

"When Saul asked me to marry him," Ms. Clow replied with a smile.

Cherry and Zoro smiled at Ms. Clow answer. Zoro stood up and stretched his body, "Where's your bathroom?" Zoro asked Ms. Clow.

"First door to your right dear," Ms. Clow replied.

Once Zoro went inside the bathroom, Cherry moved closer to Ms. Clow, "I have a question".

"What is it dear?" Ms. Clow replied.

"Did you ever make Mr. Clow blush?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, yes, plenty of times…are you planning to make your 'Tiger' blush?" Ms. Clow said with the raise of her eyebrows.

"Yes," Cherry answered with a blush.

"Well, what you need to do is…" Ms. Clow whispers her ideas into Cherry's ear.

"You did that to your husband?" Cherry asked with a deeper blush.

"Yes…why do you think he wanted to marry me?" Ms. Clow starts to laugh at Cherry's redder face, "Don't worry, you will do fine".

Zoro came out of the bathroom and had a confused look on his face, "Did I miss something?"

"No dear, everything is fine but I believe Cherry here needs to be taken back home," Ms. Clow said.

Zoro looks down at Cherry and picks her up and throw her over his shoulder, "Wait, Tiger, I'm fine," Cherry whined, "I can walk, so put me down".

"Be quiet woman," Zoro grunted, "Ms. Clow, thanks for the cookies".

"You are welcome dear but I have one request," Ms. Clow replied.

"What is it?" Zoro replied as he switched Cherry to his other shoulder.

"I would like to meet Straw Hat Luffy," Ms. Clow said with a smile.

"I'm sure Luffy wouldn't mind coming by but be sure you have lots and lots of meat," Zoro said

Zoro lets Cherry down and they said their final goodbyes to Ms. Clow.

***Thousand Sunny***

"Dinner," Sanji yelled once he gave Nami and Robin their food.

"Yippee," Luffy replied as he ran into the galley, "I'm starving".

Everyone begins to eat and Luffy started stretching his arms to everyone plates.

"So, Nami, when will we arrive at Sentry Island?" Chopper asked.

"We will be there around lunch time but I hope Zoro is waiting for us there so we don't have to search for him," Nami replied.

"I really want to see who this person is who saved Zoro," Usopp said.

Once everyone was done eating Luffy went to his special seat and watched the stars.

_Tomorrow, my crew will be whole again._

"Luffy?" Nami said.

Luffy turned around and looked at Nami with his grin, "Yes, Nami".

"Well…you see…I just want to know if you like me…no wait, I mean, do you have feelings for me because I have feelings for you," Nami turns red as she realize she confessed to Luffy.

Luffy jumps from his seat and lands in front of Nami with a frown, "That's not fair Nami; I wanted to say it first".

Nami eyes widen as Luffy starts to grin, "Nami…I love you".

Luffy moves closer to Nami and cups her face, "Will you stay with me forever and be my Pirate Queen?"

"Luffy…yes," Nami said as she closed the gap between their lips, "I love you too".

***Kevin and Mark***

"There they are," Mark said as he watched Zoro and Cherry go inside the lone house.

"Alright, now that we know where they live we can wait for Clark at the docks," Kevin replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter ever...it feels rushed but i really wanted to give you guys something for waiting so long for this story. Who do you guys think will arrive first The Straw Hats or Clark? Can't wait for your reviews.. :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**So it has been a month since the last update...so sorry and I changed the summary so the story with make sense...**

**Cherry: I thought you forgot about me**

**ThaKid: No, it is just called term papers and exams...college XD**

**Cherry: Oh...I'm glad we don't have that in this story**

**ThaKid: I could...**

**Zoro: Do it...and my sword will be happy to meet you**

**ThaKid: O.O...haha I kid, I would never do that...Well enjoy the new chapter! shout out to kaigirl16, you made me want to finish this chapter :D. AND I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE...just Cherry and this plot**

**Cherry: sadly**

**ThaKid: Hey now**

* * *

><p>Kevin and Mark decided to camp out on the docks to wait for Clark. They knew if Clark had to search for them it would not be good.<p>

Kevin woke up first as he felt someone's presence near him. Kevin knew it wasn't Mark because he still heard his snoring.

Kevin started to reach for his dagger but a voice stop him, "I see you have sense enough to have a weapon by you…unlike Mark," the voice said with amusement.

Kevin opened his eyes and was faced with Clark standing by him with a smirk, "Clark," Kevin replied as he sat up, "When did you get here?"

"A couple of minutes ago," Clark said as he sat on the crate next to Kevin, "You two saved me a trip from going into town to find you".

Clark smirk dropped as Mark's snoring continued to get louder, "Wake him up before I kill him".

Kevin got up, "Wake up, your snoring is annoying," Kevin said as he started to kick Mark awake.

Before Kevin could kick Mark again, Mark disappeared and Kevin felt a cold blade against his neck, "Didn't I tell you I dislike being wakened up," Mark says as he removed his blade from Kevin's throat.

"Well, you sleep like a log," Kevin replied with daggers in his eyes, "And Clark was getting annoyed at your loud snoring".

Mark turned to Clark and put his hand behind his head, "Hey Clark, you're here pretty early".

Clark looked out into the ocean and saw the orange glow of the sun coming up, "I had some favorable winds," Clark said with a smirk, "So, tell me of my 'pet'".

Kevin and Mark exchanged looks making Clark snarl, "Spit it out".

"Cherry told Pirate Hunter everything sir," Kevin answered.

"She did what!" Clark shouted, making Kevin and Mark tremble in fear.

"But we do have good news sir," Mark replied, "We found out where she lives and there is a lady on this island, Ms. Clow, who can see Cherry as well".

"Good work…we can use Ms. Clow for extra leverage if Cherry plays hard to get," Clark says as he smiles evilly.

***With Cherry & Zoro***

Cherry wakes up with a start as she lets out ragged breaths of air. Cherry's body starts to shake and starts to wonder what scared her.

Cherry took deep breaths and it calms her nerves some, "Maybe some fresh air will calm me," Cherry opens the window and is greeted by the birds' chirps with a cool breeze.

"What a beautiful sunrise," Cherry whispers with a smile.

Cherry hears Zoro's snores as they float into her room from up front. Cherry glances where the sounds are coming from and sighs sadly, "Zoro is going back to his crew today".

Cherry could feel herself getting emotional and shook her head, "No, I will not be sad today besides Zoro promised he will go to the party tonight".

A yawn comes from Cherry, "I think my body was only scared of Zoro leaving and nothing more," Cherry rubs her eyes and falls into her bed.

"Today will be a good day and I will be able to meet the Straw Hats," Cherry yawns again and falls asleep with thoughts of meeting the Straw Hat crew.

Unknowing to Cherry, her good day will become her worst nightmare.

***Thousand Sunny***

Sanji was currently in the kitchen finishing up breakfast as he wondered over Luffy's change of mood last night.

_Flashback_

_Luffy walked into the men's quarters with a goofy grin plastered across his face._

"_Luffy you better not have eaten all the meat," Sanji warned as he felt his leg start to twitch._

_Luffy looks at him with the grin still on his face, "I got something better than meat," Luffy replied as he started whistling Binks no Sake._

_Sanji raised his eyebrow, Usopp and Chopper jaws both fell, Brook was confused until he looked over at Franky who was smiling and everything clicked in his mind which made him laugh with joy._

"_Whatever, shitty Captain, as long as you didn't eat all the meat," Sanji replied as he walked out to relieve Robin from lookout duty._

_Usopp finally found his voice once Sanji was out of the room, "Luffy, what was better than meat that has you acting like a person in…," Usopp eyes widened in shock, "No way, are you Luffy?"_

"_Usopp what are you talking about?," Chopper asked, "How is Luffy acting?"_

_Luffy laughs happily._

_End Flashback_

"I wonder what Usopp was going to say?" Sanji wondered out loud.

"What do you mean Sanji?" Robin asked as she sat down.

"Robin, your beautiful presence always makes me happy in the morning," Sanji replied as he brought Robin her coffee.

"Thank you Sanji," Robin says as she takes a sip of her coffee, "What was Usopp saying?" Robin asked again.

Sanji goes back to the stove and turns the flame down, "Well last night Luffy had this grin and I asked if he ate all the meat since he acts like that when he eats all the meat," Sanji says as he takes the toast out, "Luffy said he didn't eat the meat but something better happened that made him happy," Sanji then goes and get the eggs out and put them in the skillet, "Usopp asked him why he was acting like some kind of person but then he stop and never finished what type of person Luffy was acting like".

"Yes, that does make you wonder," Robin said behind her coffee.

_Once Sanji knows he is going to freak out on Luffy…I guess I will have to ease his heart._

"Good Morning!" Nami said happily.

"My beautiful Angel, your happiness is overflowing this morning," Sanji said as he started doing his noodle dance.

"Morning," Chopper said with a yawn.

"Yohoho, what a beautiful day but I have no eyes to see such beauty," Brook chuckles as he sat down.

Franky and Usopp came in whispering to each other but once they laid eyes on Sanji they stop and said their 'Mornings'. Their actions made Sanji raise his eyebrow but he shrug it off as he went and turn off the stove.

"Sanji, is the meat ready?" Luffy whined as he came into the galley.

"You know the rules: Ladies first for food then yours," Sanji replied as he gave Robin and Nami their plates.

Luffy sighed as he laid his arms out on the table and closed his eyes.

"Luffy," Nami whispers once Sanji had his back turned, "You can have this piece," Nami says as she passes Luffy some bacon.

Luffy starts to drool and glomps the bacon along with Nami's fingers. Everyone around the table was shocked and looked over to Sanji to see his reaction but unfortunately for him, it was cover by the piles of food.

Luffy moves from Nami and grins happily, "Thanks Nami," Luffy says with a side smirk.

Usopp and Chopper gawks at Luffy's bold moves on Nami in front of Sanji while Robin, Franky, and Brook laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sanji asks once he places the food down on the table.

Nami could feel her face heat up at Luffy's antics and started to eat silently.

"Sanji your food is wonderful as always," Robin commented.

"Thank you Robin, your compliment is like music to my heart," Sanji replies as his noodle form takes over while he eats.

"Thanks Robin," Nami says as she sips her drink.

"Anytime," Robin whispers back.

After that breakfast went by like normal with Luffy eating everyone else food off their plates.

***Zoro & Cherry***

Zoro opened his eye and was greeted by Cherry's brown eyes.

"About time you woke up Tiger," Cherry says as she smiles, "You don't want your friends waiting".

"-yawn- Give me a minute and you can take me to the docks," Zoro said as he stretched his body.

Zoro got up and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

_I hope one of his female crew members will help me._

"Alright, let's go," Zoro said as he walked pass Cherry.

"Okay but at least eat something, I don't want them to think I was starving you," Cherry huffed as she cross her arms.

Zoro detoured and got some food. He started to shove the food down, "Slow down or you will choke!" Cherry said.

"I don't have time to swallow," Zoro said between bites.

Cherry growls and hits Zoro, "Didn't they say they will be here at lunch time? Besides its still early Tiger," Cherry said with a smirk.

Zoro swallowed the last of his food and started breathing hard, "I'm done so it's late to tell me to slow down".

Cherry sighed and started walking towards the door. Zoro followed behind her, "Wait up; I don't want you to get lost".

Once outside Cherry turned to Zoro and wiped off some crumbs, "Okay Tiger, whatever helps you sleep at night," Cherry paused and smirked, "Of course you could always hold my hand so I won't get lost".

"Damn woman," Zoro whispers as he reached for Cherry's hand.

Cherry smiles and pulls Zoro along to the docks.

Unknowing to them three pair of eyes were watching, with one of them seeing red.

"I am going to make her kill him first," Clark snarls as the ground began to rumble under his feet.

"Calm down Clark," Kevin says, "I have a plan where you can kill him without Cherry getting in the way."

"Fine, but I will make her kill someone she holds dearly," Clark said evilly.

***Docks***

"I can't believe I get to meet them," Cherry says with amazement.

"Just don't faint from excitement woman," Zoro said as he looked for the lion head figure.

"I will try not to faint," Cherry says with a smile.

Suddenly a person flew next to Cherry and crash landed onto Zoro.

"Damn it Luffy, I told you not to do that," Zoro yelled but smiled anyways to Luffy.

"Zoro, I'm glad you are okay!" Luffy says as he grinned at Zoro.

"Now that you see that I'm fine, can you get off me," Zoro said.

Luffy got up and helped Zoro to his feet. Zoro slap Luffy's hand, "Glad to see you, captain."

Luffy laughs, "Glad to see you too".

"How did you do that?" Cherry exclaimed as she saw the Thousand Sunny still in the ocean and nowhere near the docks.

"Oh, that's easy, I'm a rubber man," Luffy said as he stretched his face.

"That's so cool…wait if you can see me then that means..." Cherry went quiet as she remembered the Newscoo; _Fire-Fist __Ace __dies by Admiral Akainu_.

Luffy tilts his head to the side as he wonders why she stopped talking, "Hello? Is anyone there?" Luffy says as he waves his hand.

"Oh, it's nothing," Cherry said, "My name is Cherry".

Luffy smiles, "Nice to meet you Cherry. I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates".

"That's so cool and you deserve to be the King of the Pirates," Cherry says with a smile.

***Thousand Sunny***

"Damn it, Luffy did it again," Nami yelled, "I'm going to kill him. I told him to not jump that far from the ship."

"Don't worry Nami," Usopp said while looking through his goggles, "He landed on Zoro," Usopp said with a laugh, "But I see a woman with them."

Sanji went into his love mode when he heard a woman was with Zoro and Luffy.

"Franky, can you use Channel Zero because the wind is about to blow soft," Nami said.

"Sure thing Sis," Franky said.

As soon as the paddle wheels started moving Sunny, the wind died down to a soft breeze.

"Luffy I am going to kill you!" Nami yelled once they were in ear shot of the docks.

"Crap," Luffy whispered.

Zoro raised an eyebrow, "When did you ever care what Nami did to you?"

Luffy smiles, "Because she is going to be my Pirate Queen".

Zoro smirked, "About time you realized her feelings".

Once the Sunny docked, Luffy, Zoro, and Cherry moved closer to them.

"Zoro, you're okay!" Chopper said happily.

"Zoro, welcome back," Usopp said.

"Yohoho, my heart can rest easy now that you are back but I have no heart," Brook said

"Zoro bro, it's good to see you again," Franky said.

"Welcome back Zoro," Robin said.

Robin then noticed red hair behind Zoro, "Zoro who is that hiding behind you?"

"This is Cherry, she is the one who helped me," Zoro said as he moved Cherry in front of him.

"Hi," Cherry said shyly.

"Zoro, she is cute," Robin said as she starts to laugh at Zoro's blush.

"What cute girl?" Sanji said, "All I see is Luffy picking his nose and that moss head blushing".

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-Dun-Dun...it seems Sanji can't see the cute Cherry but what about everyone else? Reviews make me so happy...so review :D...side note: I plan to have a new chapter for Existed Love by Friday so look out for it!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I did this update for an early B-Day gift for Zoro because tomorrow he turns 22! *throws confetti* **

**Zoro: thanks...**

**ThaKid: Zoro are you...blushing?**

**Zoro: no**

**Cherry: yes you are! awww so cute**

**ThaKid: you really are Zoro *tackles Zoro with a hug***

**Cherry: O.o well here is a new chapter enjoy and DaKid does not own One Piece just me and this awesome plot...get off Zoro you crazy!**

**ThaKid: never!**

**Zoro: get off**

**ThaKid: okay :(**

* * *

><p>"What are you talking about Sanji?" Luffy says "She is right here," Luffy then puts his hand on Cherry's shoulder.<p>

"Sanji, do I need to check your eyes?" Chopper says, "Because I can see her".

"I see her too," Usopp said as he looks between Cherry and Sanji.

"Even without eyes I can see her," Brook says.

"Are you sure you can't see her bro?" Franky said as he removed his shades, "I see her as clear as I see you".

"Hey, do you have a devil fruit power that makes certain people see you?" Nami said, "Oh and I love your hair".

"I don't have any devil fruit powers," Cherry replied.

"Your voice is like heaven to my ears!" Sanji replied, "But why can't I see this beautiful goddess?"

"This is interesting," Robin said, "Sanji seems to hear you but can't see you. Yet you say you have no devil fruit powers…Why?"

Cherry opens her mouth but closes it.

"Don't worry, they will understand," Zoro whispered to Cherry.

Cherry smiled at Zoro and turns to look at the crew, "Can we go somewhere more private, I can explain everything".

"Sanji, I'm hungry. Can we eat first?" Luffy said as he rubs his growling stomach.

"You're always hungry but fine. We can all talk in the galley," Sanji said as he put out his cigarette.

Once Luffy, Zoro, and Cherry got on board, Nami hit Luffy and Zoro.

"I won't do it again," Luffy says as he rubs his bruise.

"Why you hit me for?" Zoro growled.

"You had us worried you idiot," Nami said.

Zoro stopped growling and looked away. He felt someone tugging his coat and he was greeted with Chopper's tear stained face. Zoro smiled and picked up Chopper and placed him on his shoulders.

"Welcome back Zoro!" Chopper said as he ruffled Zoro hair.

"So cute," Cherry says as she watches Chopper.

"Saying that I'm cute doesn't make me happy you bastard," Chopper said as he body wiggled with glee.

Cherry laughs, "You are defiantly cute".

"Zoro if you are planning on getting some food, you better hurry before Luffy eats it all," Usopp said as he runs to the galley.

Everyone except Zoro, Cherry, and Chopper headed to the galley.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked.

"Are you sure that they won't judge me?" Cherry said as she bit her lip.

"Trust me, Cherry, they won't," Zoro said with a smile, "Besides we all have some kind of messed up past".

"Yeah, and if they have a problem I'll beat them up," Chopper said.

"Thanks," Cherry says as she starts to smile big, "I can do this".

Once they were out of sight, Clark snarled and broke the bottle he was holding.

"That bitch is going to pay," Clark said as he walked away from the docks.

Clark reaches into his pocket and smiled crookedly at the heart locket, "Soon, you will be reunited and I will have my killing machine back".

In the galley Cherry sat between Zoro and Usopp.

"Are you sure you're not a ghost?" Usopp says as he pokes Cherry in her arm.

"Yes, I'm sure," Cherry said with a laugh.

"So tell us, what kind of curse it is?" Robin says as she studies Cherry.

"Well, from past experiences, it seems that the only people who can see and hear me are the ones who have lost someone they care for or they have seen them die in front of them. But for Sanji, I am not sure because he is the first person that can only hear me," Cherry said.

_Ace_

_Bell-mere_

_Dr. Hiluluk_

_Mom, Dr. Clover, Ohara, Saul_

_Tom_

_Yorki, Rumbar Pirates_

_Mom, Merry_

"Wait, I think I know why Sanji can only hear you," Usopp said suddenly, "It has to be Merry!"

"Who's Merry?" Cherry asked.

"Merry was our first ship and our important crew member," Luffy said.

"Merry saved us even though it couldn't go on," Usopp said with tears in his eyes.

"It could be possible because Merry wasn't a person but you witnessed a loss of someone who you care for," Cherry said.

"That has to be the reason," Sanji said, "But I wish I could see the angel whose voice makes my heart thump," Sanji said as he looked at the space between Usopp and Zoro.

Cherry shifted under Sanji gaze, "Oh yeah, before I forget, Ms. Clow said she wanted to meet you Luffy."

"Who's that?" Luffy asks as he finished eating his food.

"She is a really nice lady and she makes the best cookies ever! Just ask Tiger here, he ate them all," Cherry says as she looks at Zoro with a smile.

"Cherry I don't see a Tiger anywhere, I only see Zoro," Usopp said.

"I'm sorry, that is what I call Zoro," Cherry said as she felt a blush come across her face.

"Wow Zoro, you made more progress than Luffy and Nami," Franky said with a laugh.

"What was that shitty Cyborg?" Sanji said as flames surrounded him.

"So Cherry tell me, is Ms. Clow nearby?" Nami said hoping to change the topic.

"Yeah," Cherry said

"Well, I can stay here and watch the ship," Franky said.

"Okay who else is staying or is everyone coming with us," Nami said

"I need to go to town," Robin said.

"Robin, do you mind if I go a well, I need to pick up some new music sheets," Brook said.

"Fine but if you ask for my panties, I am breaking you in half and then half again," Robin said.

"I would never dream of that but then again," Brook then walks toward Cherry, "May I see your panties instead?"

"How can you see them, if you have no eyes?" Cherry replied.

"Well, that's easy, all you need to do is" before Brook could finish, Zoro kicked him into the wall and dragged Cherry out of the galley.

"Slow down, Tiger, we don't want to leave anyone," Cherry said as the door closed to the galley.

"Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, let's go before Zoro gets them lost," Nami said as she step on Brook back making him groan, "Serves you right".

"Why isn't Sanji coming with us?" Usopp said.

"He is going with Robin to help her and we need to restock on supplies," Nami replied.

***Ms. Clow House***

"Ms. Clow, I'm back and I brought some of the Straw Hats with me," Cherry shouted as she saw Ms. Clow tending her garden.

Ms. Clow turned and smiled happily at a waving Cherry, a scowling Zoro, and four Straw Hats, "Well hello there," Ms. Clow said once they got closer.

"You remember Tiger," Cherry said

"Oh yes, I remember, I see you still have that type of face so I am guessing that Cherry has yet to make," Cherry cut off Ms. Clow.

"Anyways," Cherry said, "This is Usopp, this is the cute reindeer Chopper, Nami, and their Captain Luffy," Cherry said.

"Calling me cute doesn't make me happy one bit," Chopper said happily.

"Nice to meet you," Nami and Usopp said.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates," Luffy said with a smile.

Ms. Clow smiles, "A pleasure to meet you Chopper, Nami, Usopp, and future King of the Pirates Luffy."

"Do you have any cookies lady? Cherry said you make the best ones around," Luffy said.

"Well, I usually don't cook them again until next week but since I got such great company, I'll make some," Ms. Clow said.

"Yay! Thanks lady," Luffy said as he jumped up and down.

"Please come inside," Ms. Clow said as she went inside the house.

Once they were inside, Mark and Kevin emerged from behind the trees.

"Let's go tell Clark and hope he still is not mad from earlier," Mark said as he started walking back into town.

"Yeah," Kevin said as he looks back the house, "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you more…sister," Kevin whispers as he runs to catch up with Mark.

***In Town***

"Come back again," the shopkeeper said happily.

"Thanks again," Robin replied.

Once Robin was out of the bookstore with new books, she wondered why the town looks so festive, "Excuse me," Robin said to a woman walking by.

"Yes?" the woman answered.

"Is there a festival here today?" Robin inquired.

"Oh," the woman said, "It is a party we have every 20 years and everyone is invited."

"Okay, thank you," Robin said as the woman smiled and continued on her way.

Robin continued on her way and saw a group a people surrounding Brook.

"It really is you! Soul King!" a girl said with a squeal.

"Today must be our lucky day," a boy said.

"Please Soul King, play at the party tonight please!" the crowd begged.

"I am flattered that you asked me and I would love to play," Brook said happily, "But I will have to check with my Captain to make sure we are able to stay tonight."

The crowd shouted cheers and didn't hear Brook last sentence. The crowd disappeared as they were happy to have Soul King at their party.

"Brook, I believe Luffy will be fine with you playing tonight," Robin said once she was close to Brook.

"Let's head back to the ship and wait for everyone," Robin said

Once they started walking a man bump into Robin, "Watch where you are going," the man said as he pick up a heart locket.

"Sorry," Robin replied evenly.

"Whatever," the man replied as he continued to walk.

Robin watches the man until he disappears into a pub.

"Robin is something the matter?" Brook says

"That man with the locket had a negative aura," Robin replies as she turns to Brook.

"It's probably nothing," Brook assured her.

"I hope so," Robin says quietly as she continues to walk with Brook.

***Pub***

"Damn woman made me drop the locket," Clark says, "Can I get a damp cloth over here," Clark said to the bartender.

The bartender passes Clark a damp cloth and continues to cleaning the glasses.

"There you are Clark," Mark says, "We found where Ms. Clow stays."

"Good work you two," Clark replies as he puts the locket back in his pocket, "It seems, there is a party tonight so we can go as planned."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! As always review, thanks :D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving if not then I will dedicate this chapter to you. :D So I am really happy that everyone is reading/favorited/alerting this story. Enjoy the new chapter until the middle of next month, why you might ask...Finals yippee!**

**Cherry: Thakid doesn't own One Piece just me and this plot.**

**Thakid: I wasn't done**

**Cherry: Oh well, on with the chapter**

* * *

><p>Once Robin, Brook, and Sanji made it back to the ship, they could hear Luffy laughing and Zoro shouting.<p>

"I am going to kill you Luffy!" Zoro shouted as he chased Luffy around the deck.

"What's going on Nami?" Robin asks once Nami, Cherry, Usopp, and Chopper came aboard.

"I'm not sure myself but Luffy called Zoro a coward and then Zoro started chasing him," Nami said with a sigh.

"Zoro is pretty scary when he acts like that," Usopp said shakily.

"I do wish they would stop running around like idiots," Nami said.

"I can help Nami," Robin said as she starts to cross her arms.

Robin's arms appeared on their legs and pinned them down on the deck, "Calm down you two."

"Dammit Robin, let me go. I need no want to slice Luffy up," Zoro said as he tried to struggle free from Robin's arms.

"It's not my fault that you can't express yourself…coward," Luffy said as he poked his tongue out at Zoro.

"Why you little," before Zoro could finish his threat, Cherry sat on his back and covered his mouth.

"Now, Tiger, don't say anything that you would regret," Cherry said.

Zoro huffed and mumbled against her hands.

"What was that?" Cherry said as she removes her hands.

"I said, get off of me," Zoro growled.

"Not until I know you will behave and leave Luffy in one piece," Cherry said, well demanded at Zoro.

"Can't promise that," Zoro replied back.

"Fine, then I'll sit here until you do," Cherry says as she folds her arms.

Zoro says nothing but smirks when he feels Robin release him. He starts to move making Cherry fall off his back.

"No fair," Cherry says as she starts to pout.

Zoro snorts, "Stop complaining."

"Luffy you're back," Brook says as he appeared on deck, "I have been asked to play at the party tonight on the Island."

"What party?" Luffy asks

"This party," Robin says as she showed them the flyer.

"I forgot to tell you guys if you wanted to go," Cherry said, "I must have been too excited in meeting you guys."

"We should be able to go since the log post doesn't set until two days from now," Nami said with a smile.

"Will there be food?" Luffy asks Cherry.

"There will be plenty of meat for you Luffy," Cherry replied.

"Well that's that then, we are going to the party tonight," Luffy said with a grin.

"Cherry, are you wearing what you have on to the party?" Nami asks as she looks over Cherry's attire.

"What's wrong with this?" Cherry replied as she looks over her black shorts, sandals, and white shirt with a red fish in the middle, "I like being comfortable."

"I am going to have to change that," Nami said with a smile.

"No way woman, I am keeping what I have on plus my house is on the other side of town," Cherry says she tries to back away from Nami.

"Don't worry, I have extra clothes you can borrow," Nami said as she step towards Cherry making her take a step back, "The more you try and fight me the more I will put you in the most revealing outfit."

"Okay, fine, just no make-up," Cherry sighed in defeat.

Nami grinned and grabs Cherry. "Robin, come with us," Cherry pleaded.

Robin smiles, "Okay, I'll join you two."

Once they left, the guys went their separate ways. Zoro went to his favorite spot to catch a nap in before the party; Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper decided to go bother Franky in his shop; and Brook went to the men's quarters to get his guitar ready for the night.

***In the women's quarters***

"What do you want to wear?" Nami asks Cherry, "I have dresses, skirts, pants, all different color shirts, and I have some jewelry."

"Can't I just wear what I have on?" Cherry pleaded as she sat on the bed.

"No, besides I thought you wanted to impress your 'Tiger'," Nami starts to snicker.

"I do want to impress him," Cherry says as she starts to blush.

"Okay, so what's the problem then?" Nami asks softly.

"Well, he is the first guy besides my dad who treats like I am my own person and he doesn't push me to answer him," Cherry said as her blush got deeper.

"It seems you have caught feelings for our swordsman," Robin said with a smile.

A knock at the door interrupts their conversation, "Who is it?" Nami answers.

_Saved by the door_

"It's me my lovely swan," Sanji replied back, "I brought some drinks."

Nami opened the door and got the drinks from Sanji, "Thanks Sanji. Can you go and tell everyone to be ready once it starts to get dark?"

"Anything for you Nami!" Sanji said with hearts in his eye.

Once Sanji was gone, she closed the door back and took the drinks to Robin and Cherry.

Cherry took a drink and had a sip, "Wow, this is really good," she said as she gulps down the rest of the drink, "I am going to have to thank Sanji for this."

"If he was able to see you, he would probably hug you," Nami said as she sipped her drink, "But then Zoro would probably try to slice him for touching you."

"You're right," Cherry replied with a laugh.

"I am going to assume that you do have feelings for him," Robin said after she sipped her drink.

"I'm that obvious huh," Cherry said with a blush

"Yes…now with that out of the way, it's time to make you sexy," Nami said with a sparkle in her eye.

"Goody," Cherry replied.

***In a shop on Sentry Island***

"So, you're telling me if this gets in the bloodstream, I will be able to heal all wounds and regenerate any limbs?" Clark said to the woman.

"Yes Sir, I made it myself," the woman with short brown hair, "You might also be interested in this as well," the woman said as she opened a chest that held a round disc.

"And what is that?" Clark replied as he reached for the disc.

"Do not touch it," the woman said as she smacks Clark's hand away, "Without proper measures, you will become a mindless human."

"Oh?" Clark asked, "And what measures do you take to not become a mindless human?"

"Well, you wear these dark coated gloves and place it on the neck of the person you want and it is as simple as that," the woman said

Clark starts to smile evilly, "My dear, I will take them."

"Of course sir," the woman said as she rang up Clark, "That will be…"

But before she could finish, her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Free," Clark said as he finished the woman's sentence.

Clark closed the small chest and takes it along with the gloves and potion.

"Good job Mark, I knew your speed would come in handy one day," Clark said as he looked at Mark.

"Anything for you sir," Mark said with a bow.

"Tonight, will be a beautiful night for blood," Clark says with a laugh while walking out the store.

***That Night on the Sunny***

"Nami!" Luffy shouted, "Are you guys ready yet? I'm hungry," at that point Luffy stomach growled, "See even my stomach is talking to me."

"You already ate five minutes ago," Sanji said as he blew out smoke, "And you're hungry…again?"

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Luffy said as he picked his nose.

"I don't even know why I argue with you," Sanji said.

"Nami, are you guys done yet?" Luffy shouted again.

"Here we come," Nami replied.

"About time, I could have died of…" Luffy mouth drop open as his eyes were drawn to Nami outfit.

Nami smirks at Luffy, "Like what you see…Captain?" Nami said as she walked over to Luffy and closed his mouth.

"Yeah," Luffy said.

"Nami swan!" Sanji said, "You are beautiful."

"Thanks Sanji," Nami said.

Nami was currently wearing an orange fitted top with her stomach showing through the shirt, white pants with tangerines on the sides, her orange heels with white flowers on top, and her lips had an orange shine to them.

"Nami you were right, Luffy did drop his mouth open," Robin said with a chuckle, "I guess I will have to pay you."

Franky whistles at Robin outfit, "Nice outfit Robin."

"Robin, your beauty is beyond comparison," Sanji said as a trickle of blood came down his nose.

"Thanks guys," Robin says with a smile, "I wasn't sure if it looked alright."

Robin had on a close fitting purple dress that stopped above her knees, fish net stockings, and black boots that came up to her knees.

"That's alright Robin, keep your money because I think someone else won," Nami said with a chuckle.

The guys, except Luffy, looked at each other with confused looks. Until they heard the soft clicks of heels.

"Guys, meet my newest creation," Nami said with a smile, "Cherry."

Cherry stepped from the shadows and had a huge smirk on her face. She was smirking because all the guys mouth drop open and they had a tint of red covering their faces.

"Lucky bastards," Sanji said as he chewed on his cigarette harder.

Cherry was wearing dark fitted jeans that left nothing to the imagination, a green fitted shirt with a plunging V-neck, long silver earrings, red gloss, and her hair was up in ponytail.

"I guess I win girls," Cherry said with a chuckle.

As Cherry walked down the stairs, her heels caught the last step and began to fall forward. Zoro reacted first and caught Cherry in his arms.

"Thanks for catching me…Zoro," Cherry said as she stared into Zoro face.

"No problem," Zoro said as he was fighting to keep his urges in check from taking Cherry lips in his, "Just be careful next time."

"Zoro you can hold her longer after we get to the party," Nami said.

"Shut up, damn woman," Zoro said as he lets Cherry go once she got her balance.

Luffy stomach growled again and snapped Luffy from his thoughts, "Let's go everyone, I'm starving," Luffy then picks up Nami and jumps off the side of the ship.

"Warn me next time Luffy," Nami says with a huff.

Luffy smiles at Nami and turns his head to his crew, "Come on guys, my stomach is not going to wait all night."

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to check on a few things and I'll be there later," Franky said.

The Straw Hats nodded their heads and walked together to the center of town.

"Tonight is going to be the best night ever," Cherry whispers as she took a peek at Zoro.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading you make me happy! :D As always review because it helps with new ideas, until next time dear readers! :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**HI! Thank you for your patience for this new chapter. I finally had time to sit down and write a chapter but I wish it was longer but it's cool. Think of this as an early Christmas present from me to you! :D**

**Oda owns One Piece and I only own Cherry and this amazing plot!**

* * *

><p>Once they reached the town center, they were greeted by a beautiful sight. On the left side there was food and on the right side barrels of alcohol with some people passed out next to them. Farther down they saw people dancing to the music coming from the stage.<p>

"Wow, these people really know how to party," Cherry said with a smile.

"This is nothing compared to our celebrations," Nami said, "Right guys...guys?" Nami looked behind her and saw only Robin.

"I guess I'll never know," Cherry said with a laugh, "Don't be mad Nami…Let's party!"

Cherry grabs Nami arm and Nami grabs Robin and they ran to the sea of dancing bodies.

"Thanks for coming Mr. Soul King Brook sir," a woman said shyly.

"Please call me Brook," Brook said as he lifts her hand, "My dear, may I see your panties?"

The woman faints and is carried out on a stretcher.

"Brook, don't worry about her, she will be fine. Now this way to the stage," a man in a white suit said.

Brook follows the man to the stage with a hearty laugh.

"FOOD!" Luffy says as he looks at the piles and piles and piles of food. Luffy dives into the food and starts eating, "This is great," he said while stuffing in more food.

People around Luffy watched in amazement of how much food he was eating and expanding with each bite.

Sanji looked at Luffy and shook his head, "I'm going to have to teach him some public manners."

Sanji starts to lift his leg to kick some sense into Luffy until his eye caught a group of women smiling and waving him over, "Mellorines!," Sanji said as he ran towards them.

Usopp and Chopper pulled out some sticks and some baskets and started to dance.

"Give me the strongest thing you got," Zoro said to the man pouring the drinks.

The man looked at Zoro and smirk, "Alright sonny," he filled the bottle and gave it to Zoro.

Once Zoro took a sip he could feel a buzz coming on, "Old man, this is really good," Zoro said as he gulp down the rest of it, "Fill it up again."

The man smiled, "Sure thing sonny."

"Ow!" Franky said once he saw the dancing people, "Follow me…butt to the right, right hand on the waist, left hand straighten out, left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left, repeat! Ow, one, two, one, two, right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left, one, two, one, two," Franky then starts to roll his arms and ended in his super pose.

The dancing people looked on at Franky in amazement and decided to join him.

#########

Kevin stood off to the side to watch Cherry dance happily with her friends. He felt himself smile but began to frown when he remember what Clark said earlier.

_EARLIER_

"_Kevin," Clark said once they were outside the store, "I want you to watch her and once she is alone give her the letter."_

"_But what if she refuses to take it?" Kevin asked._

"_Then you tell her if she wants to see Ms. Clow alive instead of dead then she will know what's good for her," Clark said with a wicked smile._

"_Of course," Kevin said._

"_Good…Let's go get Ms. Clow prepared Mark," Clark said._

"_Finally some action, I was getting bored," Mark said with a creepy smile._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I hope Mark doesn't do anything stupid but knowing him anything is possible," Kevin said with a sigh. When he looked back for Cherry, she was heading towards his direction. "Well, I better get this over with," Kevin said as he starts to walk towards Cherry.

But luck was against Kevin as a woman step in front of him, "Can I help you?" Kevin said as he tried to walk around the woman.

"Yeah, you can," the woman then punched Kevin making him fall, "That's for you and your no good friends for not paying me," she shouted and kicked him again.

"Look, before you hit me again," Kevin said as he reached into his pocket for his sack of money, "This is all I have and please excuse them."

The woman took the money, "Sorry for punching you," she said while bowing and took off running.

"I am going to feel that in the morning," Kevin said as he held his stomach.

Once Kevin pick himself up he started cussing, "Clark is going to kill me for losing sight of her," he searches for Cherry in the crowd of people, "Found you," he said with a smile. As he got somewhat closer he stopped walking and felt his blood run cold. "Clark is going to kill Cherry," Kevin said.

##########

As Cherry was dancing her mind was on something else…more like on some_one_: Zoro.

"Cherry…Cherry," Nami said while snapping her fingers in front of Cherry.

"What? I am not thinking about Zoro," Cherry said defensively.

Nami starts to smile wickedly and Robin laughs.

"Cherry, I didn't ask if you were thinking of him. I asked if you were going to pull him in for a dance since Brook is going to play some slower songs," Nami said with a chuckle.

"Oh, yeah, I can go and do that," Cherry said with a wave of her hand.

"Good but before you go…what kind of thoughts _were_ you thinking about Zoro?" Nami said.

Cherry started to blush, "It was nothing," she said as she fought her growing blush.

"It must have been something sexual since your face keeps getting redder," Nami teased.

"Nami, be nice. You didn't see her teasing you when Luffy came over," Robin said.

"Thanks Robin," Cherry said as she saw Nami redden face, "I am going to ask Zoro to dance even if it means pulling him," she said with a smile, "See you later then."

Cherry didn't have to go far to find Zoro since his green hair stood out.

"Tiger, come dance with me," Cherry said once she stood in front of him.

Zoro took another sip, "Dancing is not my thing."

Cherry smirked, "Fine, I'll just make you come to me."

Cherry walked away from Zoro and started to dance.

"Like you can make me come to…you," Zoro said slowly as he watch Cherry sway her hips making him hypnotize.

Cherry smiled at Zoro and made her hips sway more and for extra measure she gave him a flirty look.

"My wife did that to me to make me come and dance with her," the old man said as he smiled at the memory.

"What did you do?" Zoro asked without taking Cherry out of his eye sight.

The old man laughed, "I got up and danced of course. How I miss those days and her," the old man said softly.

"I guess I am going to dance," Zoro said as he placed the bottle down.

Cherry closes her eyes and swayed to the lovely music. She opens her eyes as she smelled steel, "I knew you would dance with me," she said as she drapes her arms around Zoro neck.

"Whatever woman," Zoro said with a smirk.

As they danced, Cherry was surprised by Zoro moves.

"I thought you couldn't dance," Cherry said when Zoro dip her.

"I never said I couldn't dance," Zoro said as he brought her back up against him, "I said it's not my thing."

_Now is my chance_

"You know something Tiger," Cherry said as she played in his hair.

"What," Zoro said.

"Your face is lacking some color," Cherry said slowly as she inched closer to Zoro lips.

"Is that right? How do you plan to fix it?" Zoro said as he watched Cherry inch closer to him.

"This," Cherry whispers as she closed the gap between their lips.

"Well, will you look at that guys," Nami said as she sipped her drink.

Franky started to cry but said he wasn't crying; Usopp and Chopper cheered for Zoro; Luffy laughed happily for Zoro and wrapped his arm around Nami; Robin smiled; Brook stopped playing when he saw the kissing scene…but he doesn't have any eyes to see; and Sanji dropped his jaw.

Robin noticed Sanji distress, "Is something wrong Sanji?"

"How in the hell can that shitty swordsman be able to kiss such a beautiful goddess," Sanji said as he snapped his cigarette in two.

"Wait, you can see Cherry," Usopp said, "Tell me what she is wearing then."

"Dark jeans that shape her perfectly, a green shirt, silver earrings, and her hair was pulled back but stupid marimo decided to take it down and place his hand through it," Sanji said as he tried not to run over there and kick Zoro.

"I wonder if her curse is broken," Chopper wondered aloud.

Cherry pulled back slowly and looked at Zoro, "That color suits you Zoro," she said.

"There is only one problem," Zoro said with a frown.

"What," Cherry asked as she starts to frown.

"Your face is lacking some color too so let me help," Zoro said as he pulled Cherry closer.

"This is too close Zoro," Cherry says as her face starts to get redder, "People are watching us."

Zoro smirked, "Let's give them something to look at then."

Before Zoro could give the onlookers a show, Zoro picked up on a man speech, "Clark is going to kill Cherry."

Zoro looked up and stared Kevin in the face, "Who the hell are you," Zoro growled as he moved Cherry behind him.

"Hey, what's the big deal," Cherry said as her lips came in contact with Zoro back. Cherry looked around Zoro and felt her heart skip a beat, "Kevin if you are here then that means that Clark is near."

Kevin swallowed and handed them the letter, "I'm sorry for what you are about to read but I tried my best to not let Clark find you."

"It's okay Zoro, he is the one who helped me escape from Clark," Cherry said as she moved to take the letter.

Kevin gave Cherry the letter and turned to start running but he fell forward. He looked down at his feet and saw arms holding his legs, "A Devil Fruit user but where," he turned and saw fourteen angry eyes staring at him and a tall skeleton which he wasn't sure had eyes or not.

Cherry opened the letter:

_My Pet,_

_ Oh, how much I have missed you. Your pleading cries were music to my ears, your hateful looks made me want you, and when you became that blood loving killing machine it made me want to do some things. If you are reading this letter your friend, Ms. Clow, is in terrible trouble unless you come back to me and become mine forever. We will be waiting patiently at your house._

_Yours truly,_

_Master Clark_

Cherry felt fear go through her veins, "Zoro, he got Ms. Clow," Cherry said as she looked at Zoro with unshed tears.

"Don't worry, we will save her…isn't that right Luffy," Zoro said as he met Luffy eyes.

"Damn right, no one makes my friends cry," Luffy said.

########

Mark hid behind some people and caught Kevin and Cherry conversation, "So he was the one who help her escaped…Clark is not going to like this."

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I want to dedicate this chapter to the ones who have reviewedalerted/favorited this story, you are the reason that made me want to write this chapter. Review and tell me your thoughts or PM them, either way I will reply back. Thanks and Happy Holidays!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I finally got a chance to update. **

**Cherry: ThaKid doesn't own One Piece because it belongs to Oda**

**ThaKid: Thanks Cherry *gives Zoro to Cherry* Enjoy the new chapter :D**

* * *

><p>"Clark, I followed Kevin just like you asked me to," Mark said.<p>

"And did he follow through?" Clark asked as he tied Ms. Clow to the chair.

"Yes," Mark said uneasily as he looked over Ms. Clow bruised body.

Clark looked Mark over, "What else do you have to report?"

"A couple of things happened…Kevin was the one who helped her escape and he kept us from finding Cherry," Mark said.

"I figured he was the one who help her. No matter, he is now a traitor so do as you please," Clark said with a laugh.

Mark eyes grew wide in excitement, "So, if I see him I can kill him and you won't be mad?"

Clark looked at Mark and smiled, "I knew you were a smart man Mark…Now what else do you have to report?"

"Cherry kissed Pirate Hunter and the townspeople could see her," Mark said in one breath.

"SHE DID WHAT!" Clark said angrily as he saw red flash across his vision, "And people can SEE her now. How could that happened? I made sure my curse couldn't be broken," Clark said as he clenched his fist.

Ms. Clow starts to laugh, "They worked. I can't believe they actually worked."

Clark and Mark turned their attention to Ms. Clow, "What are you yapping about old hag," Clark said.

Ms. Clow said nothing and smiled, "I'm never telling you."

"Damn you woman," Clark said with a growl as he raised his hand.

##########

"Cherry, please forgive me and allow me to help you rescue Ms. Clow," Kevin said as he bowed in front of Cherry, "But if you feel in your heart it will never be...then please take my head."

The StrawHats looked at Kevin then at Cherry.

"It's your choice to forgive him and take his help or take his head," Robin said.

Cherry blinked back her tears and smiled, "I think anyone who puts their pride aside to plea for forgiveness and freely give help is okay in my book," she said as she reached her hand out to Kevin.

Kevin couldn't believe his ears as he looked at Cherry with a smile, "Thank you," he reached for Cherry outstretch hand and stood proud in front of her, "I will protect you from now on."

Luffy smiled, "I knew you were a good person."

"I must be dreaming," Sanji said as he walked toward Cherry, "I can actually see the beautiful face that came with that angelic voice."

Cherry turned her attention to Sanji as he touched her shoulder. Sanji eye grew wide, "You are real."

"Wait, you can see me now?" Cherry said as she felt the weight of Sanji hand.

A heart starts to form in Sanji eye, "You truly are a goddess," he said as he admires her beauty.

Cherry sweat drops, "Thanks Sanji."

"I love it went you say my name," Sanji said as he body started to wiggle.

"Are you alright?" Cherry asked.

"I am fine it's just your beauty is so breathtaking," Sanji said as he step closer to Cherry.

"That's close enough shitty cook," Zoro growled as he knocked Sanji hand away from Cherry and stood in front of Sanji.

"And what are you going to about it shitty swordsman," Sanji replied back.

"This," Zoro said as he and Sanji started one of their fights.

Cherry was in shock, as she watched Zoro and Sanji go head to head as if they plan to kill each other.

"You guys are idiots," Nami said as she sighed, "Can you please stop fighting. We have another problem to deal with first."

"Stay out of this woman," Zoro growled as he blocked another one of Sanji's kicks, "Dartbrow is going to learn to keep his filthy ways to himself."

"Don't talk to Nami like that Marimo," Sanji said as he barely jumps back from Zoro sword.

Chopper ear started to twitch as he heard something in the distance, "Guys, I hear someone screaming." This caught everyone attention.

"Can you locate where it came from?" Cherry said to Chopper.

"Yeah…it came from the direction of the stage but I don't see anyone in danger," Chopper said as he scanned the area.

Cherry felt fear grab her heart, "That is not good…guys my house is that way."

"It could only mean one thing," Chopper said uneasily, "That scream I just heard was from Ms. Clow."

"I can't let him kill her," Cherry said as she took off running toward the stage.

"Don't go running off alone!" Zoro shouted as he ran after Cherry.

Soon Nami, Luffy, Sanji, Brook, Kevin, Robin, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky followed suit.

Zoro finally caught up with Cherry, "Don't run off alone."

Cherry stops in front of the stage and looks at Zoro, "Ms. Clow is going to die because of me Zoro…DIE!" she screams.

"I know you want to help her but dying before you get there will be a lost cause," Zoro said angrily, "Let ME help you…let US help you."

Cherry looked at Zoro and then at her new friends behind him, "You guys," Cherry whimpered as tears came down her eyes.

"Awww, that is so sweet," Mark said as he steps from behind the stage, "It brought a tear to my eye…really it did. How I wished you could have done that _after_ I took Cherry."

Once Zoro heard the man talking he pulled Cherry closer to him.

"Mark," Kevin said as he walked around Zoro and Cherry, "Let's be reasonable about this," Kevin said.

Mark eyes grew cold when he saw Kevin, "That's far enough…traitor."

Kevin didn't listen and continued to plead with Mark, "Mark, let us through please."

As soon as Kevin placed his foot down he felt something under his foot making his eyes go wide, "I told you that's far enough."

"Mark, the plan didn't say to lay bombs," Kevin said evenly as he felt the small bomb beneath his foot."

"Kevin, the plan didn't say to allow Cherry to escape and send us out on a wild chase," Mark said, "But, no worries, in about two minutes, our new plan will take place."

Kevin eyes grew wide, "What new plan?"

Mark ignored Kevin question and placed his attention on Cherry, "Now, I would advise you to come with me or come with me," as he stretch his arm out to Cherry.

"Those are not choices," Cherry said evenly.

"They are not choices my dear," Mark said, "But do hurry, Clark is growing impatient and I don't think Ms. Clow can stand another beating."

"I'm not going with you," Cherry screamed.

"That's too bad then," Mark said as he placed his arm back to his side, "I guess more people will die then."

Mark turned to walk away but stop and said, "You might want to warn the townspeople to run," he said as he laughed.

"Run for your lives," a man screamed as he ran from the docks, "Killer Robots."

Everyone turned and saw chaos erupted as people started to run each other over to get away. Some of them weren't as lucky as a giant robot squashed their bodies like roaches under its metal foot.

Usopp saw the lone robot, "We can take on one giant robot," he said with confidence.

"Hate to break it to you kid," Kevin said while turning his head to the side, "Clark carries five giant robots whenever he takes that ship."

"Oh…" Usopp said as finally saw the other four robots.

"Luffy, you, Zoro, and Chopper go with Cherry and rescue Ms. Clow," Nami said, "The rest of us will handle the robots."

Luffy looked at the chaos the robots were doing, "Fine…oh and Nami," Luffy said with a grin, "Kick that robot extra hard for me."

Nami smiled, "Okay."

"I'm really glad you guys are doing this but CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME NOT GET BLOWN TO BITS," Kevin said as he felt himself sway.

"The Great Captain Usopp will help," Usopp said as he started to dig around Kevin foot to inspect the bomb.

"Usopp, when you are done either help us or Luffy," Nami said as she round up Robin, Franky, Brook, and Sanji to fight the robots.

"Chopper, can your nose pick up on underground bombs?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, I can," Chopper said as he went into his walk point.

Cherry had stars in her eyes, "Chopper you are so cute," she said as she started to pet him, "Your fur is so soft."

"I don't care what you say you bastard…it doesn't make me happy at all," Chopper said happily.

Zoro hit Cherry on the head, "Focus woman."

Cherry stop fawning over Chopper, "Okay, okay, no need to be harsh Tiger," Cherry said as she rub her newly form bump.

#########

Mark got back to Clark once he finished laying out the traps to Cherry house.

"Did she say anything Clark?" Mark said once he was in the house.

"No, this old hag is pretty hard to crack," Clark said as he steps back from the badly bruised Ms. Clow who laid in a heap on the floor.

Clark looked over at Mark as a sigh escaped, "My pet refused again, I see" Clark stated.

"Yes, and I deployed your robots against the town like you asked," Mark said.

"Good but if this hag is right and this locket won't work," Clark said as he moved to the table with the locket and the small chest, "I guess I will see how this mindless human disk work then."

* * *

><p><strong>So did you guys like it because I did! :D Thank you sooo much for reviewing and please continue to review...The next chapter should be longer since it is the fight scenes. Would you like for me to put all the fight scenes together or break them up into three short chapters? (fights include the robots against each StrawHat, Mark, and Master Clark). Review or PM on your thoughts, thanks and have a great New Year!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I updated sooner than what I thought...YAY. this chapter is short but I wanted to put this out before everything gets crazy such as 7 exams this month and my brother's wedding. Also have you guys been reading One Piece lately? O.O it is awesome, Oda is so so freaking awesome. okay I think I'm done with this little note...**

**I don't own One Piece cause it belongs to ODA!...i do own these OCs and this cool plot .**

* * *

><p>"Okay Chopper, lead the way," Cherry said.<p>

"Stay behind me," Chopper said as he started sniffing the ground.

"Luffy," Zoro whispered.

"What is it Zoro?" Luffy answered.

"When we get there, let me fight Clark," Zoro said as he looked at Luffy.

"Fine," Luffy said with a frown, "But I get to fight that other guy."

"Thanks Luffy," Zoro said.

"Do you think we should mark where the bombs are in case the rest of them come?" Cherry asked.

"I already did some marks around them," Chopper said as he marked another spot with his antler.

"Good thinking Chopper," Cherry said.

"Praising me won't make me happy at all," Chopper said with a smile.

"Look out!" Luffy said as he stretches his arm out for Chopper and Cherry. Zoro stood in front of them and cut down the incoming arrows.

"Quick thinking there Straw Hat," Mark said as he jump down from the trees.

Luffy smirk at Mark, "No, you're just slow."

Mark growled, "And you have a smart mouth."

"Guys, you go ahead…I'll fight ugly here," Luffy said as he got in his fighting stance.

"They are not going anywhere and you know what Straw Hat," Mark said with a smile, "I will enjoy killing you and when I'm done I am going to kill the rest of your crew but that orange hair woman I will keep for my personal uses."

Mark starts to laugh and doesn't hear the growl coming from Luffy.

_**Gear Second**_

"Like hell you are…Never touch my crew or my Nami," Luffy said as he appeared next to Mark and punch him clear across the path into the woods.

Mark felt the impact of Luffy fist and flew backwards.

Luffy looked at Zoro, Cherry, and Chopper, "Go guys…this bastard is mine," Luffy then ran into the forest to find Mark.

"You heard him," Zoro said with a wicked grin.

Cherry look at Zoro and her heart thump against her chest.

"Are you alright Cherry?" Chopper asked as he saw her with her hand to her chest.

"I'm fine Chopper," Cherry said, '_I just saw a darker side of Zoro and I like it'_.

"I smell blood guys," Chopper said, "We need to hurry."

Chopper, Zoro, and Cherry started to run, "There's my house," Cherry said, "But I only see Clark."

Once they were close enough, Ms. Clow was nowhere to be found.

"Where is Ms. Clow?" Cherry said.

"Could you at least give me a smile my pet," Clark replied.

"Answer me!" Cherry yelled, "Where is Ms. Clow?"

Clark grinned, "She's dead and it's your fault."

"No," Cherry whimpered, "You're lying to me."

Clark scoffed, "Let me ask you something then, do you see her?"

Cherry shook her head no, "Well, I killed her," Clark said with a satisfied smirk, "Now if you don't want your so called friends to die, come over here."

"Zoro," Chopper whispered, "I can hear someone breathing but its shallow…it could be Ms. Clow."

"On my count you go to Ms. Clow and I'll pull back Cherry so I can attack that bastard," Zoro whispered back.

Cherry was wrapped up in her thoughts and didn't hear Chopper say that Ms. Clow could be alive somewhere near them. She looked at Clark and snarled, "I am never ever going to be your pet ever again and my friends are strong enough to beat you to a pulp."

Clark could feel his patience slipping with his pet, "Fine, but remember that you are the one who caused their pain and suffering."

"Now!" Zoro shouted.

Chopper ran towards the house and Zoro charged Clark with Shusui drawn. At the last second Clark moved but Zoro was able to cut his cheek.

Clark stood far off from Zoro and held his cut cheek, "That's what you two were whispering about…That damn blue nosed reindeer has good hearing."

Cherry blinked and felt herself smile, "Zoro," she whispers.

Zoro turned his head to look at Cherry and gave her a smile, "I'm not giving you to him."

Before Cherry could reply back to Zoro, Chopper yelled, "Cherry, I can save Ms. Clow so leave everything to Zoro."

"Chopper," Cherry said as she held in her tears.

"Good job, Chopper," Zoro yelled back, "Now as for you," he pointed his sword towards Clark, "Cherry is no longer yours because she is her own person and…I love her so I will protect her," Zoro said.

Cherry fell to the ground as her heart pounded out of her chest.

Clark lowered his hand and his eyes turned red, "I changed my mind about letting her kill you. I want to have that pleasure to do that."

##############

Inside the house Chopper continued to work on Ms. Clow, "For an old lady, you sure are tough to be still breathing from all these hits."

Ms. Clow had her eyes closed and smiled, "You have no idea what this old lady can do."

"Does it hurt anywhere else?" Chopper asked.

"No, I can breathe easier now…thank you," Ms. Clow said as she opened her eyes.

Chopper smiled, "Good, I am going to move you out of here because this place is going to be dangerous soon."

"Okay but before we leave answer me something…can the townspeople see Cherry now?" Ms. Clow asked.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Chopper replied.

"Those cookies I made had a special antidote in them," Ms. Clow said, "They could weaken any kind of curses."

Chopper eyes grew wide, "Wow, that's so cool."

Ms. Clow smile drops a little, "But it has one set back if it's not broken before they are exposed to the curse again the power of the curse is ten times stronger."

"What can help break it?" Chopper asked.

"I don't know Chopper…I really don't know," Ms. Clow said softly.

##############

"Okay, on the count of three I am going to place this brick down when you move your foot," Usopp said.

"Okay, are you sure this will work?" Kevin said.

"Yes, now trust me," Usopp said.

"1…2…3," Usopp said

In a flash Kevin moved his foot and Usopp put the brick on top.

"Thanks I owe you one," Kevin said.

"No problem," Usopp said.

Usopp looked behind Kevin and saw the destruction made by the robots and saw his friends needed some extra help, while Kevin looked behind Usopp and saw trees going down.

"I'm going to help my friends," Usopp said.

"I'm going to help out Cherry," Kevin said.

###############

"Sanji, behind you!" Nami yelled.

Sanji was currently running with two unconscious people on his shoulders. He looked back and saw the robot bring its foot down to crush him.

"Franky, catch them," Sanji throws the two people to Franky and jumped in the air, "Take this you shitty piece of metal."

_**Hell Memories**_

The robot burst in flames and fell backwards creating a huge crater.

"Watch where you kick things!" Usopp shouted as he dodges the falling robot.

"What are you doing here Usopp?" Sanji said as he landed in front of Usopp.

"I just got finished saving that guy life and I came to help you guys," Usopp said.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I paced this chapter alright but I think I put Zoro kinda ooc but who cares it's my story! anyways Review please thanks!<strong>

**p.s. Thank you readers because without you this chapter would not have been put up**

**p.p.s. check out my profile, i had some plot bunnies come to mind for some more stories .**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, I'm back for a little while to give you this awesome update! :D you can say it...you love me XD**

**Few things I want to get out of the way: 1. this story will have at least 2 more chapters and it will be done, 2. I have writer's block for Existed Love, and 3. Between now and the next update I will be putting up one-shots (hopefully)**

**One more thing I added some funny bits in this, some mild cussing, and some bloody stuffy but not too much.**

**Enjoy the chapter and ODA OWNS ONE PIECE! *^***

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" a little girl cried as the robot raised its foot to squash the girl.<p>

_**Green Star: Bamboo Javelin-Grove**_

Bamboo stalks shoots out of the ground and stabs the robot foot in midair. The rest of the bamboo spikes the robot making it immobile. The little girl was safe in the arms of Robin.

"It's okay, you're safe little one," Robin cooed as she rubs the little girl back.

"My baby," a young mother yelled as she ran towards Robin, "Thank you for saving my baby, thank you."

Robin passed the little girl over to the mother and the mother started kissing her daughter. Once they were safe with the other townspeople, Robin smiled and disappeared in cherry blossoms.

"That's two down and three to go," Nami yelled as she put out another fire with a rain cloud.

As Brook and Franky helped the townspeople, a man started yelling, "Behind you".

Brook and Franky jump out the way and a huge crater was formed where they were standing.

_**Pastoral Song: Blizzard Slash**_

Once Brook closed his sword, oil started to spill from the robot. The robot staggered but it was still standing. But that was short lived as Franky took aim.

_**Franky Radical Beam**_

The robot burst into flames and fell backwards into the sea.

"Make that three down and two to go Nami," Franky yelled as he struck his pose.

"Ah, I wonder if any skirts flip up…oh Nami," Brook called.

"Shut your bones Brook," Nami hissed as a dark figure loomed over her. Nami looked up and smiled sweetly at the robot.

_**Black Ball: Thundercloud Rod**_

Once the robot was electrocuted, Nami flicked it with her finger and it fell over.

"Nami," Sanji said as he started to swoon over her, "You're so amazing."

"Thanks Sanji…now where is that last robot?" Nami said aloud.

"It wasn't near me," Usopp said.

"Us neither," Brook and Franky said.

"Hey Robin, do you see the other robot?" Nami called.

Cherry blossom petals formed in front of Nami, "I saw it walk towards the forest where Luffy is fighting."

"Okay thanks Robin…I guess Luffy will have to fight that one then," Nami said with a sigh, "Robin where are you?"

"One of the townspeople told me something interesting, 'the cave has all the answers'", Robin said with a smile and disappeared.

Nami starts to walk towards the docks.

"Nami, where are you going?" Usopp asks.

Nami stops and turns to Usopp with belli eyes, "Raiding a ship for treasure of course."

Usopp sweat drop, "Forget I even asked."

############

Clark noticed the marks in the ground and made sure he stepped around them. On his left he saw the destruction of the forest and ahead he saw the sky darkening.

"Let's see…I will guess that Mark is in the forest for saying something stupid and Clark is fuming," Kevin said, "Which battle to go to?"

On the left Kevin heard someone yelling, 'Come out ugly' and ahead of him he heard someone yell, 'Good job Chopper'.

"I think I'll help out Straw Hat because Mark never likes people calling him ugly," Kevin said.

Before Kevin could step into the forest a warning beam was shot at his feet.

"Well that wasn't nice," Kevin said as he gazed over at the robot.

**I am under orders to get rid of you**

"Oh, did you now," Kevin said with a smirk, "Let me guess it was from Mark," Kevin turned and faced the robot

**I do not have to answer you**

Kevin cracked his knuckles and chuckled, "Fair enough, I never like robots anyways."

The robot shot a bigger beam at Kevin and he back flipped, "Watch it," Kevin yelled.

The robot took a step forward and Kevin grinned evilly, "I wouldn't do that if I were you robot."

The robot ignored him and walked onto the underground bombs. The bombs started to explode one after another and Kevin ducked behind some boulders. Once the explosions stopped, Kevin came from behind the boulders.

"I told you robot to not do that and now you're dead," Kevin said and turned to walk into the forest.

But if Kevin had waited he would have saw two red eyes shining through the dust.

**I am not like the other robots**

############

"Let me carry you Ms. Clow," Chopper said

"It is fine dearie, I might be an old lady but I can still move," Ms. Clow replied back as she stood next to Chopper.

"I know but your wounds could open back up," Chopper pleaded.

"Alright, just don't make such a sad face," Ms. Clow said as she allowed Chopper to hold her.

As Chopper held Ms. Clow, the ground starts to shake.

"I hope whoever set those bombs off is alright," Chopper said.

"I just wish I had the knowledge to read some poneglyhs like my husband…he was the one who told me about the cookies," Ms. Clow said softly as she thought about her husband.

"Robin knows how to read poneglyhs," Chopper said, "You didn't meet her but she can read them."

"Really that's great…Do you think you can get in contact with her and tell her the cave in the forest holds a poneglyh and the answer to break the curse?" Ms. Clow said.

"She should be still in town so let's go there and we can tell her," Chopper said.

Chopper opened the door and saw Clark kneeling next Cherry putting something small against her neck, "I don't like this," Chopper said as he scan the area for Zoro.

############

"Zoro you really mean that?" Cherry said softly.

"Yeah and when this is over…you owe me a kiss," Zoro replied back, "When Chopper comes back out leave with him."

"Zoro, I'm not going anywhere," Cherry said as she stood up, "I'm tired of feeling sorry for myself and I'm done running from him," Cherry stood next to Zoro, "Plus he needs to pay for making me kill my parents and all those innocent people."

Zoro smirks, "Whatever woman…just don't get in my way."

"Whatever you say Tiger," Cherry said as she goes into a fight stance.

Clark starts to laugh, "I will enjoy killing you two but maybe I should make you two fight each other."

"The only person I plan to fight is you, Clark," Cherry said.

"Cherry, Cherry, Cherry," Clark said as he shook his head, "You can't fight without the locket…I'll be nice and let you get a hit off me, since you want to fight me so bad," Clark said with a gleam in his eyes

"Wait, Cherry," Zoro said as he grabs her arm, "It might be a trap," Zoro whispers, "Just wait…okay."

Cherry growled, "Fine."

"Aw, you ruined my fun Pirate Hunter," Clark said as he put on the black gloves, "It doesn't matter…She will be under my control soon."

In the distance explosions could be heard and the ground started to shake.

"Who in the hell set those bombs off," Zoro said.

"DIE!" Clark yells as he charges Zoro.

Zoro blocks Clark's attack with his swords but he didn't see Clark's other fist until the last minute. Zoro was hit and flew into the trees.

"You bastard," Cherry hissed as he charged Clark.

Once Cherry was close enough, Clark grabbed her by her throat, "You should have just listened to Pirate Hunter," Clark said as he brought out the locket, "But no worries, you won't be able to hear him ever again."

Clark opened the locket and Cherry could feel her control slipping.

"No, I won't give in," Cherry said as she started to fight the music.

Clark frowned, "You were never able to have this much control before," then it dawned on Clark and his eyes narrowed, "That Ms. Clow did something to you to make you resist the locket."

"She never gave me anything," Cherry yelled as she continued to struggle.

Clark smiles, "Don't worry my pet, you'll be able to kill again…I promise," Clark said as he held the locket in front of Cherry's face.

"Be a dear and put the locket on," Clark said.

"Go to hell," Cherry said as she continued to struggle.

"I'm right behind you," Clark smiles.

Once he puts the locket around Cherry neck he drops her to the ground.

"I…got…to…keep…fighting…it," Cherry said between breaths.

Clark knelt down by Cherry and opened the small chest, "Let's put this on your neck."

_**One sword style: Disaster Harbor Bird**_

"Protect your master," Clark whispers in Cherry's ear and hands her a rod. Cherry takes the rod and pushes the button to make it longer.

"Yes, master," Cherry said as light from her eyes dies.

In a flash she gets in front of Clark and starts to spin the rod fast. As Zoro's attack came close to the spinning rod it got deflected and went towards the forest.

Cherry stops spinning the rod, "Master, may I kill that one," she said as she pointed to Zoro.

Clark smiles and puts his hand on Cherry's shoulder, "Go knock yourself out and when you're done with him take out the old lady and blue nosed reindeer."

Cherry bowed the Clark, "Of course master."

"What did you do to Cherry," Zoro snared, "She would never call you master and submit to you unless you did something."

"You should have stayed down Pirate Hunter and now you will be six feet under," Clark smiles.

"Cherry, if you can hear me fight whatever hold he has on you," Zoro said as Cherry started to walk towards him spinning the rod.

"Cherry? Who's that…My name is Rika," Cherry said as she started to run towards Zoro, "And you are going to die!"

############

"Come out ugly," Luffy yelled when he came into the forest, "I thought he would have landed somewhere over here," Luffy said as he tilts his head.

"Who you calling ugly," Mark said as he swung down a spiked club, "No body calls me ugly and gets away with it."

Luffy jumps backwards, "Woah, that was close," Luffy said as he landed safely in the trees.

Mark swings his spiked club at the tree and Luffy falls out.

"You know, I was only going to play with that orange hair woman and now I plan to break her in so many ways," Mark said.

"What did you just say," Luffy said as his hat covered his eyes.

"You must have bad hearing but I said I plan to break that woman in two," Mark starts to laugh but it stopped short by Luffy's fist.

Luffy stands over Mark and glares at him, "You are NOT touching Nami," Luffy shouts as he stands Mark up and starts to punch him repeatedly.

"Straw Hat…That's enough," Kevin said as he touched Luffy's shoulder.

Luffy gives Kevin a sideway glance, "I don't think he learned his lesson," Luffy replied darkly.

"Trust me…He learned," Kevin said as he looks over the bruises covering Mark, "Come on let him go," Kevin said as he loosen up Luffy's grip on Mark's shirt.

Mark falls onto the ground and into his blood.

**Found you**

A beam shoots at them and Luffy jumped backwards and Kevin picked up Mark and dodged the beam.

"Why did you save me," Mark says as he coughs up blood, "I'm the one trying to kill you remember?"

"I know we had our problems Mark but you are still my friend," Kevin said.

Mark coughs again and smiled, "Sorry…About everything Kevin."

"Don't sweat it…Just rest here and once we are done, I can get someone to look at you," Kevin said as he props Mark against the tree base.

"If that robot wasn't trying to kill us…It would be so cool," Luffy said.

############

Robin walked into the cave and followed the markings to the Poneglyh.

"I wonder if it has any answers to the void century," Robin says as she walks into an open space.

In the middle of the room stood a Poneglyh.

"Wow," Robin whispers as she trailed her fingers across the texts, "This Poneglyh holds so many answers but not what I'm looking for."

Robin continued to read the Poneglyh until she stopped on a group of words, "Well, that's interesting…

'_Eating the cookie, weakens the cursed spell but the ruby must also be broken to release the hold'_

* * *

><p><strong>SOOO what do you guys think yay right cause I had a lot of fun writing this :D...Remember to review and until next time my wonderful readers! <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for waiting! Shout out to the ppl who alerted (23 .), ppl who favorited, my reviewers, and I cannot forget my silent readers...took me forever to pump this out so enjoy the new chapter. hopefully no errors but im sleepy**

**One Piece belongs to Oda and I can only dream but the OCs are mine**

* * *

><p>"Shit," Zoro huffed as he blocked Cherry's attack, "I didn't know Cherry was this strong."<p>

Rika narrowed her eyes, "That is not my name".

Zoro was able to push Rika back, "Who in the hell are you?"

Rika smirked and started to spin the rod, "I'm Rika, the soul that lives in the ruby of this locket. And with the help of this," she points to the disc on neck, "That woman won't be able to fight the music and her body is in my control."

Zoro couldn't believe his ears. In front of him was a woman who was controlling Cherry's body and took over her mind. Zoro grip his swords tighter, "I won't let you do as you please in Cherry's body."

Rika started to laugh, "You have got to be kidding me. You can't stop me."

Rika turned from Zoro and walked towards Clark, "Master…can I do something to you," she asked when she stop in front of him.

Clark raised his eyebrow, "What do you have in mind my pet…I mean Rika."

Rika wrap her arms around Clark's neck and kissed him while pushing her body against him.

Zoro felt his heart stop as he watch the scene of Cherry no Rika in Cherry's body kissing the man that forced her to kill her parents. And to make matters worse the bastard was looking straight at him.

Rika pulled from Clark and turned towards Zoro, "With me in control…I can do this as much as I like and even more."

Clark smirked and laughed, "Rika, you are bold…As you see Pirate Hunter, the Cherry you knew is no longer here."

Zoro saw nothing but red as he charged them.

"ZORO, DON'T DO IT!" Chopper yelled.

Clark moved Rika out the way as Zoro's swords were inches away from his neck, "Get your filthy hands off her," Zoro growled.

Clark smirked, "Kill me then," Clark closed the gap and blood started leaking from his neck, "All you have to do is slice my neck and you get to have her…but you won't know what to do in order to save her."

Zoro growled and kept the blade at Clark's neck.

A soft voice went through Rika's mind…_Zoro, he has come to save me_.

Rika growled, "He won't save you so shut up."

Zoro looked at Rika and smirk, "I knew Cherry wasn't gone".

Clark looked at Rika and snarled, "She wasn't supposed to be alive still."

"Don't worry Master, she is only saying unnecessary things and she can't get control back," Rika said.

"Cherry if you can hear me, I will save you," Zoro said.

_Zoro…Thank you._

"Shut the hell up girl…and you," Rika pointed towards Zoro, "Remove your blade from my Master's neck."

Zoro smirked, "Fight me…and I might reconsider."

###########

Chopper watch the scene in front of him and wrinkles his nose, "That's not Cherry…That person smells of death."

"It looks like Cherry but her body language is one of a killer," Ms. Clow said, "Oh my…She kiss Clark."

"Zoro," Chopper said sadly as he looked over the defeated look in Zoro eye. Chopper turns to Ms. Clow, "Let's go to town and find Robin to help us lift the curse and find someone to get rid of that thing on Cherry's neck."

Chopper turned back to Zoro and felt the killing intent roll off him, "ZORO, DON'T DO IT".

Chopper sighed as Zoro stop inches from Clark.

Chopper went into his walk point and bent down for Ms. Clow to climb up, "Let's go back."

"Will it be fine to leave Zoro here," Ms. Clow asked as she watched Cherry and Zoro going head to head.

"It will be fine…Zoro won't hurt the ones he love," Chopper said.

Chopper took off running but came to a halt when Clark stood in front of him.

"Going somewhere reindeer?" Clark said with an evil glint in his eye.

##########

Kevin stood up and glanced at the robot, "So you found me…Big deal."

The robot laughed, **You are funny human**

"You would be cool if you didn't laugh like that," Luffy said as he picked a bugger.

The robot looked at Luffy and gave him a once over, **I'm not here to kill you…Only the one who betrayed Master Clark**

"Adonis," Mark wheezed out, "I order you to stand down and don't kill Kevin".

Adonis looked at Mark and walked towards him. Once he was close enough he bent down to Mark face, **I don't follow your orders but seeing as you are taking sides with the betrayer…you die first, goodbye**. Adonis pierced Mark's chest.

Luffy took his arm back and punch the robot with all his strength. The robot flew into the trees.

"Mark, man, hang in there," Kevin pleaded as he tried to stop the bleeding.

Mark cough up blood, "I deserved this," Mark coughs again.

"Stop talking, that's making the blood come into your lungs," Kevin said.

Mark gave a cough and a small laugh, "I'm glad…we are friends…Kevin," Mark says as his breath leaves him.

"Me too, Mark…me too," Kevin place his hand over Mark's eyes and close them, "Straw Hat," Kevin said in a low tone, "Help me defeat that robot who killed my friend."

Luffy smiled, "Of course I'll help…That's what friends are for."

"Yeah…Friends," Kevin smiled back at Luffy.

Adonis tosses the tree off him and glares at Luffy, **Foolish human, I was going to let you live but now you will die as well**

Luffy cracks his neck and rolls his shoulders, "I think you should die instead," Luffy got in a stance and beckoned the robot.

"You can't take all the fun, Straw Hat," Kevin said as he flexed his muscles.

Adonis laughed, **You humans are interesting**

Luffy and Kevin charged towards Adonis.

_**Gum-Gum Pistol**_

Kevin pulls back his arm and flexes it to make it bigger

_**Bicep Blast***_

Adonis jumps to the side and lands on a fallen tree. Luffy arm wizzes by his head and Kevin's punch made a crater were he once stood. He then jumps from the tree and shoots laser beams from his hands at Luffy and Kevin.

Luffy put one hand on his hat and jump in the air, "That's so cool", he said as stars danced around him.

"Straw Hat, don't get distracted by the show…Think about your life," Kevin said as he rolled out the way.

**Not bad humans…But you're still slow**, Adonis disappeared and reappeared next to Kevin, **DIE**

"Shit," Kevin said as he turned his body away from Adonis but he wasn't fast enough as his side was cut.

"Yo, stupid robot, he isn't the only one you should pay attention too," Luffy said

_**Gum-Gum Spear**_

Luffy's attack connected with the robot and made another crater. Luffy laughs, "Take that," he said as he landed next to Kevin, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…A little wound won't stop me from fighting," Kevin replied as he held his side.

Adonis crawled out of the crater and his eyes shined a deep red, **Human you are trying my patience**

Adonis pulled his arm back and pushed it forward fast. Time slowed as his punch hit Luffy making him fly backwards.

"Straw Hat," Kevin yelled as he watches the debris fall around Luffy.

**You should pay attention to your opponent**

Kevin felt his body leave the ground and went through the thick oak tree, "That hurts," he said as he coughed.

"Time to be serious," Luffy said as he climbs out the debris.

_**Gear Second**_

"Oh my, did I come at the right time?" a female voice said.

Luffy smiled when he saw Robin come out the cave.

#########

Robin came out the cave and she was greeted with the sight of destroyed trees, a body that she assumed is dead on the ground, Luffy steaming, Kevin inside a broken oak tree with blood caking his side, and off to the side stood a robot but its shape was of a human.

"Oh my, did I come at the right time?" Robin said

Luffy smiled, "Hey Robin, what are you doing here…I thought you was with everyone else fighting the robots."

"When I left Nami finished off the last robot and was heading towards the other ship," Robin said, "My guess is to take the treasure on board."

Luffy grins happily, "Nami wouldn't be the same if she forgot to do that."

**Another human I need to kill**

Robin glances over at the robot and smirks, "I like to see you try."

#########

"Nami, did you find anything?" Usopp yelled down the darken hallway.

"Actually I did…Check this out," Nami came out the hallway and show Usopp two silver rings.

Usopp looked at the rings, "Okay, what about them, they look ordinary to me."

Nami sighed, "Read the inside."

_To Mom From Cherry_

_To Dad From Cherry_

"Wait, don't tell me these use to belong to Cherry's parents," Usopp said as he examined each ring, "Such fine craftsmanship…Cherry is really talented."

"I'll say but I wonder why he would have it on his ship in a safe under his bed," Nami said.

"Maybe for leverage," Sanji said as he drop a bag of spices.

"What's in the bag Sanji?" Usopp asks

"Different spices that would have cost a fortune at a local spice shop," Sanji said

"Leverage huh," Nami said as she took the rings back, "I'll keep these with me and give them to her when we meet up with them."

* * *

><p><strong>*I'm not that good at naming attacks soo yeah<strong>

**Yay, my story is getting close to its end *sad face* but don't worry it will be fine...my finals are coming up and i still have two papers to write so yeah ...well it's 3:26am and i want to sleep so review, alert, favorite, or read silently either way it makes me happy**


	14. Chapter 14

**OMG...it has been a month to this day since i update, sorry it took me so long to put this up but i finally have it up! so before i finish i have one more chapter in mind and an epilogue and My Blacksmith will be done...*Tears* thanks everyone for sticking with me!**

**Cherry: Thakid or Kidis doesn't own One Piece or the song Sea Moon See You...but me, the other OCs and this plot belongs to her...Oh and her birthday is Friday! **

* * *

><p>"Last bag," Usopp says as he put down the bag filled with gold, "What kind of person carries this much gold?"<p>

"A rich person," Nami says happily, "I can't believe we have five bags of gold," Nami starts to cry, "Thank you for this precious loot," Nami clasp her hands and look to the sky.

Usopp covers his eyes at Nami who starts to shine, "Ah, too bright."

An explosion was heard in the distance and Nami frowns, "I hope everyone is alright"

###########

**Die you pitiful humans**, Adonis yells as he shoots a big beam at Luffy, Kevin, and Robin.

Kevin was able to get out the way of the beam and he look back at the now burned tree, "That was too close for comfort".

Luffy stood his ground and tilt his head as the beam went passed him and into the forest causing a blast, "Too slow", Luffy said as his eyes were hidden by his hat.

Robin stood off to the side as the beam was deflected by her powers, "Watch where you shoot, this cave has important history that should not be damaged," Robin said darkly.

Kevin stared in disbelief at Luffy and Robin, "Those two are really strong," Kevin smiles a little, "Cherry has found some really good friends."

Adonis couldn't believe it. The other two humans who came into this fight were stronger than him and he didn't like it. But the one he is programmed to kill was a weakling. Adonis set his sights on Kevin and started throwing punches at him.

**Die**

All Kevin could do was dodge the punches Adonis was giving him. He would have did more if the gash on his side didn't continue to have blood leak out every second. Kevin fell backwards on an upturn root, "Dammit," Kevin whispers.

Adonis starts to laugh, **It seems your 'friends' are not planning to help you**

"That's what you think," Kevin said with a smirk as he saw Robin cross her arms to create limbs on Adonis keeping him in place.

_**Tres Fleur**_

**Let go human**, Adonis says as he shoots a red beam from his eyes

Robin flinches and let go of Adonis.

Adonis turns from Kevin and glares at Robin who is rubbing her arms; **Maybe I should get rid of you first**

"DON'T FORGET ME YOU BASTARD," Luffy yells

Before Luffy could attack, Robin moved Kevin out the way and formed another pair of hands to hold Adonis in place.

Adonis felt fear go thorough him as Luffy glared at him from underneath his hat

_**Gum Gum **_

**Let me go human**, Adonis yelled at Robin as he tried to struggle free

_**Jet Rifle**_

As the attack connected, Adonis felt the pair of hands disappear and he was sent flying in the sky. Adonis continued to sail into the sky until he sparkled like a star in the night sky.

Luffy goes out of his gear second and starts to laugh, "That will teach him to mess with us."

Robin smiles at Luffy and then turns her attention to Kevin, "Let's go back to town for someone to treat you."

"I can't leave yet, I need to bury a friend," Kevin said as he looked at Mark peaceful face.

"I'll help dig," Luffy says as he place a hand on Kevin shoulder.

Kevin smiles happily, "Thanks Straw Hat."

################

"Damn," Zoro says between breaths, "Don't you dare hurt her."

Rika laughs as she spins her rod, "You really are a fool."

Zoro growls, "Shut up and get out of Cherry body."

"Don't think so…You see it has been a year or so since I was able to control her body like this and I enjoy it a lot," Rika says.

"Then why are you trying to hurt her body?" Zoro asks

Rika narrows her eyes, "Because her voice is annoying with 'Zoro this and Zoro that' it sickens me," Rika says as she picks up a sharp rock, "So to get her annoying voice to shut up I bring pain to her body," Rika stabs the rock into her arm and drag it down to her hand, "Plus seeing blood gives me a rush."

Zoro grips his swords tighter, "What should I do?" Zoro whispers

_Roronoa Zoro, the answer lies within the golden heart_

Zoro give a confused look as he stares down Rika, "I can't see a golden heart," Zoro says aloud.

Rika throws the rock to the side and laughs at Zoro, "Golden heart? What golden heart? You have lost it."

The locket swayed from her neck and it finally dawn on Zoro. The locket is golden and shaped like a heart, "That's it."

Rika growls, "Now what is wrong with you?"

Zoro smirks and reaches for Wado, "I know how to defeat you," Zoro then puts Wado in his mouth.

Rika grips the rod tighter and charges Zoro, "You are the one who will lose."

"I made a promise to the future Pirate King that I will never be defeated by anyone until I have the title of Greatest Swordsman," Zoro says

_**Twister**_

Rika screams as the twister envelops her. The winds inside the twister made cuts along her body and tearing some of the clothes. The rod that Rika used to try and defend herself was destroyed. The fast speeds of the wind caused the black disk to fall from her neck. And lastly, the locket music died in the winds as the locket was yank from her neck and slice to pieces.

Once the twister died down Zoro ran to catch Cherry's falling body. "Cherry wake up please," Zoro says, "I'm sorry I did that but it was the only way to break that damn locket."

No answer or grunt came from Cherry as Zoro cursed, "Wake up please Cherry…I love you."

##############

"Am I dead?" Cherry wonders aloud as her words echo across the white space. Cherry walks around and sees a house.

"That house looks familiar," Cherry says as she runs to get a closer look, "This is my parents' house," Cherry whisper as tears go down her face, "I want to go in but this might just be a bad dream."

Then Cherry hears singing voices of her parents, "No way," Cherry whispers as tears go down her face.

_*****Umi ni nemuru mono tachi no_

_Komori uta wa Sea Moon._

_Yoru o ustsushita nami no sheets_

_Hoshi o yurashite,_

_Sora yori kagayaku_

_Umi ni nemuru mono tachi no_

_Komori uta wa __Sea Moon._

_Tsuki ga nijinde sore zore no_

_Aenai hito no_

_Egao e michibiku_

_Sea Moon See You_

_Mou ichido, aeru nara_

_Sea Moon See You_

_Yume o kanaeta, sono ato de_

_Tatakai o osorenai otoko tachi o_

_Shizukani...nemurasete...oyasumi, oyasumi..._

"Mommy, Daddy," Cherry shouted as she opens the door, "I'm so sorry," Cherry says as she lay her eyes on her smiling parents.

Cherry then felt two pairs of arms close around her.

"We are so glad you are safe," Mom said quietly as her tears hit Cherry cheek.

"Meet too Princess," Dad said as he hugged her tighter.

Cherry cries soon turned into laughter, "I miss you guys so much," Cherry said as she held them tighter, "Now that I'm dead I can be here forever with you guys," Cherry said as she smiled up at her parents.

Mom smiles sadly and kisses Cherry cheek, "You're not dead sweetie."

Cherry gave her Mom a confused look, "What do you mean I'm not dead? I get to see, touch, and hear you both and the only way that could happen is if I'm dead."

"Princess," Dad said sadly, "You're Mom is right you are not dead…Just knock out so we can talk to you and leave peacefully."

"What…Don't leave me please, I'll be alone," Cherry said tearfully

Mom grins, "You won't be alone sweetie…We have the feeling you have friends who are fighting for you and the whole time you were here a male voice said he doesn't want you to leave him and he loves you".

"He seems pretty strong," Dad says gruffly, "So I will be able to rest easy knowing you have a protector."

Cherry smiles, "His name is Roronoa Zoro and he wants to achieve the title Greatest Swordsman."

Mom smiles, "We are proud of you Cherry and so happy." Dad nods his head in agreement, "Now, close your eyes and wish with all your heart to see Zoro again," Mom said.

Cherry hugs both of her parents and kisses their cheek, "Thank you…For everything."

Cherry burns the memory of her parents smiling faces and close her eyes.

"Now, wish Cherry…Wish to be with Zoro again," Mom said as her voice starts to fade.

_I wish to be with Zoro again_

############

Zoro didn't know what to do. One minute Cherry wasn't answering him then the next tears started down her face. He cleared them as they fell and keep pleading for her to wake up.

"Cherry, don't leave me please…I love you," Zoro whispers as he holds Cherry closer.

Then Zoro hears his name being called softly, "Zoro."

Zoro pulled Cherry from him and he meet those brown eyes that changed his life, "Cherry," Zoro says softly, "I'm sorry for hurting you."

Cherry chuckles, "I am glad you did that because I was able to see my parents again so thank you."

Zoro smiled, "I'm glad."

"CHOPPER! LEAVE HIM ALONE!," Ms. Clow yelled

Zoro and Cherry look and saw Chopper on the ground struggling to get up and Ms. Clow hitting Clark.

Zoro growled when he saw Clark hit Ms. Clow away and he was walking slowly towards Chopper with a sword.

"Cherry, while I fight Clark get Chopper and Ms. Clow and get as far away as you can," Zoro said.

Cherry look Zoro in his eye and saw determination, "Of course I will Tiger," Cherry said with a smile.

Zoro places his hand on Cherry neck and crashes her lips against his. Cherry leaned into the kiss to try and make it last longer but Zoro pulls back, "Be safe."

Zoro picks up his swords and takes off toward Clark.

##################

Chopper wipe off the blood from his mouth, "No matter what I do, he just won't stay down."

Clark grins, "What's the matter little raccoon?"

Chopper grinds his teeth, "I'm a reindeer and not a raccoon!"

Clark laughs, "In that form, how can you call yourself a reindeer."

Chopper looks at his Kung Fu point form, "Nothing about this form looks like a raccoon."

"Gotcha," Clark says as he brought the sword down on Chopper shoulder.

"Damn," Chopper hisses as Clark took the sword out of his shoulder

"Just give up…Cherry will be mine and she will kill that Pirate Hunter," Clark says

Chopper glances over at Zoro and Cherry fight and sees Zoro preparing to use Twister to finish the fight. Chopper grins at Clark, "This isn't my only form…_**Heavy point**_"

Clark looks up at Chopper and whistles, "That is some form," Clark grins wickedly, "You are still no match."

Clark releases his power and Chopper felt a chill go don't his spine, "Scared yet…reindeer?"

"Nope, I'm a monster," Chopper said as he punch Clark clear across the ground.

Clark rolls but stops his rolling by stabbing his sword into the ground, "That hit actually hurt," Clark said as he spit out blood, "And you made me bleed."

Clark starts running towards Chopper and disappear from Chopper's view, "Huh? Where did he go?"

"Up here reindeer," Clark says as he slams his fist into Chopper face.

Chopper couldn't react fast enough and was slammed into the ground below him, "I won't give up," Chopper says as he tries to get up.

Clark laughs, "Why don't you just give up."

Clark looks at his sword then at Chopper and a grin spreads across his face, "Maybe I should just kill you."

"CHOPPER! LEAVE HIM ALONE" Ms. Clow yelled as she ran from her hiding place. Once she was close enough she started to hit him even though she knew her hits meant nothing.

Clark narrows his eyes, "Get off," Clark hits Ms. Clow with the back of his hand, "Now where was I…Oh yes, killing the reindeer."

Chopper looks to Ms. Clow and balls his fist, "Ms. Clow," Chopper then looks to Clark and sees that he is closer to him.

Clark stops in front of Chopper, "You know…If you had just given up and left my pet here you wouldn't have to be killed."

"I never regret meeting Cherry or helping her," Chopper shouted.

Clark sighs and raises his swords, "Fine…Have a nice afterlife."

Chopper closes his eyes and waited for the final blow but none came. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Zoro back, "Zoro!" Chopper said

"Chopper good job in holding him off…Now go and escape with Cherry and Ms. Clow," Zoro said as he stayed in a deadlock with Clark.

Clark narrows his eyes, "You…What did you do to Rika?"

Zoro smirks, "I only…Broke her heart."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>YAY! after a month of worrying how to write this chapter i came up with this. As always reviewalert/favorite/read anyone will make me happy!****

***Sea Moon See You...you can find the song on youtube: watch?v=FcNjj9feKqM**

**Here's the song in english:**

**_For those that sleep on the seas._**

**_The lullaby is the Sea Moon._**

**_The bedsheets of waves that project the night sky_**

**_Make the stars wave about,_**

**_And twinkle more than the sky_**

**_For those that sleep on the seas._**

**_The lullaby is the Sea Moon._**

**_The moon bleeds into each one_**

**_To those that they can't meet_**

**_And guide them to their smiles_**

**_Sea Moon See You_**

**_If I can see you again_**

**_Sea Moon See You_**

**_After I make my dream come true_**

**_Take those men who do not fear battles_**

**_And quietly put them to sleep…_**

**_Good night, good night…_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Readers, Reviewers, Alerters, Favoriters, and Awesome OCs, the writer ThaKid has finally finally finished writing My Blacksmith. Please enjoy the chapter. Oh did you notice I added images to all my stories :D I feel so official now lol.**

**Just a little warning, near the end there will be some hints of *cough* sexual *cough* theme. I did not go into detail but you as the reader should understand.**

**I do not own One Piece**

* * *

><p>Clark snarls as he moves backwards, "What do you mean you broke her heart?"<p>

Clark then turns his gaze on a pleased Cherry who was currently giving him the finger.

Clark becomes enraged, "Do not mock me little girl," he says as he ran towards Cherry.

Zoro moves quickly and blocks Clark with Shusui, "Wrong move," Zoro says darkly.

Clark scoffs at Zoro's threat, "She really does have you wrap around her finger. Did you know she killed people with that finger and even her own parents? It's a tragic really."

"Stop talking and fight like a man," Zoro says.

Clark scoffs at Zoro, "Why do you continue to protect her, Pirate Hunter?"

"Because, I am the only one who can," Zoro said

Clark grows quiet and looks between Cherry and Zoro. A twisted smile comes across his face, "I will enjoy killing you and her."

"Cherry," Zoro says without taking his gaze from Clark, "Leave now with Chopper and Ms. Clow."

Cherry stares at Zoro's back and smiles softly, "Okay Zoro."

Zoro points Shusui in Clark direction, "Do. Not. Move."

Clark holds up his hands, "Fine, I won't follow them."

Cherry runs to Chopper and Ms. Clow, "Chopper, Ms. Clow, we need to leave from this area."

"Right," Chopper says as he turns into his walk point, "Put Ms. Clow on first and then you get on Cherry."

"Are you sure Chopper, you are hurt too," Cherry says

"Don't worry about me, I am a man," Chopper says, "I can handle the pain."

Cherry helps Ms. Clow up on Chopper's back. Before she gets on, she takes one more look at Zoro and Clark.

Zoro still had Shusui pointed at Clark and Clark still had his hands up.

"Come back to me Zoro," Cherry whispers as she gets behind Ms. Clow.

"Fly like the wind Chopper," Cherry says.

Chopper takes off, "Zoro beat him up real good."

Zoro smirks and keeps his gaze on Clark, "I plan to do that and more."

Clark grins, "Are you done talking because this man is ready to fight."

##################

Luffy, Robin, and Kevin finally walked out the forest and heads back to town.

"Hey Straw Hat, why didn't you go the other way and fight with Clark," Kevin asks

Luffy place his hands behind his head, "Because Zoro said that Clark is his fight and getting into his fight is pointless," Luffy says as a grin spreads across his face.

"Pointless? How can helping out one of your friends fight pointless," Kevin says angrily as he stops walking

"He promised me he would never lose again so I trust him," Luffy says as his grin grows

Kevin stares at Luffy's retreating form as he felt his anger disappear.

"I know how you feel," Robin says as she stands next to Kevin, "That is just how Luffy is."

"I wonder if he knows just how much power he has just by believing," Kevin says

"He probably doesn't because Luffy always say what is true in his heart," Robin says with a ghost of a smile.

Kevin laughs, "I'm glad I am not on his bad side anymore."

"Hey Robin, Luffy," Chopper says happily.

Luffy, Robin, and Kevin turn to the trio and see a hurt Chopper carrying an injured Ms. Clow and Cherry.

"Kevin," Cherry says with a smile

In the distance, an explosion lights up the night sky where they left Zoro with Clark.

Cherry climbs off Chopper and stares at the lit sky, "Zoro," Cherry says as she clutches her hands together.

###################

"So, will you let me go pick up my sword since you hit it out of my hand," Clark says

"Fine," Zoro replies

Zoro takes a few steps back from Clark but does not lower Shusui.

Clark eyes the still pointed sword and laughs, "Good, keep your guard up."

Clark turns his back to Zoro and walks to his sword. As Clark gets close, he saw mini bombs left over from Mark.

Clark picks up both items and turns to face Zoro, "Tell me, do you honestly believe that woman is worth anything without power?"

Zoro says nothing as he continues to keep Shusui pointed at Clark.

Clark frowns, "When someone asks you a question, you are supposed to answer."

"Killing you is my only answer," Zoro says

"You first," Clark replies as he throws the bombs at Zoro.

The bombs make contact and everything goes up in a fiery explosion.

Clark laughs, "You didn't even try to dodge. What a weakling."

As the smoke start to clear, Clark's laughter dies down. In front of him was Zoro with his sword still drawn with no burn marks.

"Impossible," Clark says as he backs up, "It was a perfect shot!"

Zoro smirks, "You're too slow."

Zoro then charges Clark and cuts him into pieces. Clark's body falls to the ground in pieces.

Zoro shakes off Clark's blood but before he could place the sword back to his side, Zoro heard laughter.

Zoro turns and stares in shock as Clark's body regenerate new limbs.

"You are going to have to try harder," Clark says once his body has finished.

Clark cracks his neck and grins evilly at Zoro.

Zoro shakes off his shock, "What the hell are you? A devil fruit user?"

"Oh, no, I love to swim. This is just some potion I got for free," Clark says, "And I must say the results are amazing."

"This fight got even more interesting," Zoro says as he pulls out the other two swords.

###############

"Finished," Chopper says as he wraps Kevin side up, "Be sure to change it daily."

"Thanks, Little Doctor," Kevin says

Chopper smiles as his body wiggles, "Giving me nicknames does not make me happy one bit."

Kevin laughs and then turns his attention to the other people aboard Sunny.

Luffy and Nami was sitting next to each other talking with blushes across their faces.

Ms. Clow was lying down on some sheets on deck because she refused to be in the sick bay. Brook was standing next to her playing some soft music.

Robin changed clothes and was reading a book in her chair.

Sanji was beating the deck with his fist and kept repeating 'Why him'. Usopp had the duty to try to comfort Sanji but nothing was working.

Kevin then gazed at Clark's ship and saw Franky taking it apart.

"Chopper, why is he taking the ship apart?" Kevin asks

Chopper snaps out of his dance and replied, "Franky said that metal and wood is good enough to help rebuild the town."

Kevin smiles, "What a good person"

Kevin then looks for Cherry and sees her sitting on the railing staring into the distance.

"Hey," Kevin says softly

Cherry looks at Kevin, "Hey," Cherry tucks her hair behind her ear, "I can't help but worry".

##################

Zoro huffs, "That potion of yours is getting irritating".

Clark smiles, "I told you I can regenerate and yet you still cut me up."

Limbs surround Clark and Zoro with some still twitching.

Zoro looks at Clark and thinks of what he can do to make the potion unstable.

"If you are done, I have a pet to retrieve," Clark says, "And I will show her how manly I can be," Clark laughs darkly.

Zoro sees a flash of red cross his vision.

_Anger will not help you here. You must look deep inside and picture the reason why he must go down and stay down_

Zoro places two of his three swords back and breathes deeply.

Clark raises an eyebrow, "I have never seen anyone give up like this before."

Zoro says nothing as he continues to breathe.

_In. Out. In. Out. In. Out._

Clark smirks as he sees this as his chance to take out Zoro.

"Die, Pirate Hunter!" Clark yells

Clark charges Zoro at full speed with the sword pointed straight at Zoro's heart.

Zoro opened his eye and gave off a terrifying aura.

Clark stops in mid attack and starts to sweat, "What, my body won't move."

_**One Sword Style**_

"What did you do to me?" Clark says shakily

_**Great Dragon Movement**_

Zoro then cuts Clark in half and stands with his back to Clark.

Clark falls to the ground in two. The potion in Clark has become unstable, due to the uncontrolled regeneration of cells, and it has caused a malformation.

Zoro looks at Clark with an unwavering gaze, "I should pity you but you made her cry."

Zoro walks to Clark's head and plunges his sword into his skull.

Clark lets out an inhuman sound and goes still.

Zoro takes the sword out and shakes the blood off, "Looks as if I need to clean you again."

###############

The sun starts to rise, giving the sky a burst of new colors.

Aboard Sunny, everyone is asleep, except for Cherry who stares at the dock entrance waiting for Zoro.

A yawn escapes and Cherry closes her eyes for a moment.

"If you yawn, that means you should be sleeping Cherry," Zoro says from a distance

Cherry squeals in excitement and jumps from Sunny.

"Zoro," Cherry cries as she runs faster, "Zoro!"

Zoro smiles and opens his arms for Cherry who falls into them.

"Zoro," Cherry says with a tear stained face, "You came back to me."

Zoro wipes Cherry's tears away, "I always keep my promises."

Zoro then leans down and captures Cherry's lips in a long lasting kiss.

They break apart and smile at each other.

"Guys, Zoro is back," Chopper says excitedly

Everyone on board wakes up and cheers when they see Zoro.

#############

Since the log pose did not set until the third day, the Straw Hats helped the townspeople rebuild buildings and bury the dead.

Once everything was done, the townspeople repaid the Straw Hats by throwing a party in their honor.

Zoro and Cherry was not seen during the festivities because they went to the beach for alone time.

Zoro and Cherry were lying on the beach looking at the stars with the festival music reaching their ears.

"Zoro, will you ever come back?" Cherry asks quietly

Zoro rolls on top of Cherry and looks at her with love, "It won't be soon because I want to help Luffy achieve Pirate King."

"Oh, that's right…And you got your dream too," Cherry says

"I have another dream too," Zoro says as he tucks a strand of hair behind Cherry's ear, "I want a family with you."

Cherry's eyes go wide and then she throws her arms around Zoro, "I would love to create a family with you Zoro."

Zoro kisses Cherry again, "Good."

Cherry then pushes Zoro on his back and smirks, "You know…We can start now if you want."

Zoro blushes a dark crimson, "Are you sure?"

Cherry smiles seductively, "Yeah, so you can have one more reason to come back to me quicker"

Zoro pulls Cherry close with his face still blazing red, "Don't forget that you wanted this."

Zoro then pulls Cherry under him and kisses her again.

In the distance, a lone firework formed a red heart.

###############

"See you again everyone! Thanks for the great food and party," Luffy says happily as he waves to the crowd on the docks.

"See you Straw Hat!"

"Become the great Pirate King!"

"Don't forget us!"

Luffy laughs, "I promise to visit again and next time we will party for at least a week!"

Zoro stands next to Luffy and stares at Cherry.

Zoro lifts his hand and waves showing off a golden band on his ring finger.

Cherry waves back and sport an identical golden band on her finger.

Luffy turns to his crew and smiles, "Now that we are whole again, it is time to set sail for new adventures!"

"Of course captain!" everyone yells

A strong wind comes and pushes Sunny farther away from Sentry Island.

The townspeople walked away from the docks once Sunny left. However, Cherry along with Ms. Clow and Kevin watched Sunny until it disappears over the horizon.

"Until we meet again, Tiger," Cherry says with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>My Blacksmith is now complete *yay*. Everyone it has been a long time coming and I have finished!<strong>

**Now for shout outs!**

**Yuki Uchiha Heiwajima**

**becket**

**Magic126**

**rebecca taylor**

**Pirate Queen of the 21****st**** centry**

**violentyetawesome**

**Jaxx Ren**

**angelloverkk**

**Rmeyer90**

**sleepyPrincess**

**Miekaoo**

**KuroHi91**

**Buzooka Zooka**

**MusicOfMadness**

**CrazyFool65**

**UnperfectButLovingIt**

**FreeHugs0009**

**Nikkichu**

**Mizuki-the-dead**

**sadface227**

**kaigirl16**

**Neeky-chan**

**Kagome Echizen Fan**

**Raspberry Orchid**

**KyokoRenea**

**XxNaiXx**

**Anach3403**

**Autobot Fixit**

**Elizabeth S. Slytherin**

**Twistergirl14**

**Pesephone-De-Nae**

**Sora Namikaze**

**Angelloverkk**

**Kyoya kumo**

**Patchwork Knightess**

**For Reviewing, Adding this story as a favorite, Alerting, and most of all giving me warm fuzzy feelings!**


End file.
